Días de Academia
by Vizans
Summary: Los principios nunca fueron fáciles y menos cuando acabas de llegar a la flota estelar y un ruidoso muchacho de veinte años se cruza en tu camino tras un bélico divorcio. ¿Cómo fueron los días de academia de Bones? Historia de cómo Jim llegó a hacerse un hueco en la vida del irritable médico.
1. Chapter 1

**Compañeros de habitación**

Ciudad nueva, trabajo nuevo, vida nueva… y sin embargo McCoy no podía sentirse más apático mientras recogía, en el puesto de recepción del edificio dormitorio de los médicos, sus uniformes de cadete.

–Doctor Leonard McCoy, cadete de primer año. Habitación trescientos veintinueve. Puede subir por las escaleras o por los ascensores situados al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda.

El médico tomó las dos tarjetas identificativas, con sus datos grabados, que el recepcionista le adjuntó junto a su bolsa reglamentaria. Murmuró un "gracias" y tomó el ascensor.

Una vez en el pasillo adecuado no tardó en encontrar la habitación. Tecleó el código de apertura que venía en las tarjetas y entró para desvelar su nuevo hogar. Se trataba de un cuarto estándar, con dos camas, dos mesitas de noche, dos escritorios, dos armarios, un sofá, una pequeña cocina y un baño. Todo en tonos grises.

–Genial– dijo el hombre dejando sus cosas sobre la cama más próxima y sentándose.

Cerró los ojos e irremediablemente los recuerdos de su vida pasada regresaron a él: vio el iracundo gesto de Jocelyn cuando le comunicó que ya no sentía nada por él, su mirada cargada de desprecio, la forma posesiva de sus brazos alrededor de Joanna, cómo la mujer se alejaba con su hija en brazos, la confusión en el rostro de la pequeña.

No pudo soportar aquel último recuerdo y decidió distraerse empezando a ordenar sus ropas. Abrió el equipaje y lo colocó en el armario. Luego hizo lo propio con la bolsa que le habían entregado minutos atrás, comprobando cómo en ella iban dos trajes de cadete, dos uniformes deportivos, y tres cambios médicos así como un par de zuecos. Tomó uno de los zuecos y le dio vueltas entre sus manos: Una semana atrás era un respetado médico de trauma con una idílica familia, ahora estaba solo, apesadumbrado y humillado, rodeado por cadetes diez años más jóvenes que él y un montón de estúpidos uniformes con el logotipo de la flota estelar. Sus ojos se aguaron, aquello no podría salir bien…

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Leonard se puso en pie, frotó sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de debilidad y fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a ahuyentar a cualquier chiquillo engreído que se creyese con el derecho de acercarse a sus nuevos dominios para realizar cualquier novatada.

Se sorprendió al ver al muchacho que había viajado con él en la lanzadera.

–¿Kirk?

–¡Bones!– exclamó Jim dándole una palmada en el hombro–. Me alegra saber que esta es tu habitación–. Le enseñó su tarjeta, en la que venía indicada la misma dirección y sonrió–. Somos compañeros de cuarto, ¿qué te parece?

–¿Qué?– McCoy intentaba comprender que estaba pasando, pero Jim ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

–Que genial es, si tiene hasta cocina– el rubio corrió a comprobar la dotación de la misma.

–Kirk, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que esta zona está reservada para los cadetes de la rama médica.

–Me alisté en el último minuto. No tenía una habitación asignada– sacó un pequeño y desvencijado padd de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su cazadora. Su sonrisa se ensanchó–. Y digamos que le di un empujoncito a la lista para que me pusieran aquí.

–¿Qué? ¿¡Has pirateado el sistema de la flota!?

–Ei Bones, ¡no es tan difícil!– accionó el sistema de apertura de las persianas y la luz comenzó a entrar en la pequeña habitación revelando el perfil de San Francisco a lo lejos–. Mira que vistas, es increíble.

–No, lo que es increíble es que hayas saboteado el sistema, eso va en contra de una veintena de normas.

–¡Pero mira las vistas!

–Sí, la verdad es que son muy bonitas– admitió el médico ojeando el horizonte–. ¡Pero no cambies de conversación!

–Tampoco es para tanto, en verdad sólo he roto tres reglas y no veinte.

–Oh, entonces nada, olvidémonos de este pequeño incidente– dijo irónicamente McCoy pero Jim pareció no darse cuenta pues asintió.

–Eso es. Ahora lo mejor será ir a por algo de comer, ¿qué te apetece?

–Que te calles, eso me apetece.

–Oh vamos Bones, no seas tan gruñón. Si empiezas así tu primer día de academia no me quiero ni imaginar cómo estarás en seis meses.

Con el paso del tiempo, Bones echaría la vista atrás y jamás podría recordar cómo Jim consiguió engañarle pero, finalmente, el médico salió del cuarto con el rubio que se dirigió a una hamburguesería en la que comieron en relativa tranquilidad antes de dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la academia. Sin importarle no conocer a nadie, Jim fue saludando a todos aquellos que parecían estar desorientados, cómo ellos, presentándose y obligando a McCoy a hacer lo propio. En poco más de una hora el médico creyó posible decir que ya conocían a tres cuartas partes de los cadetes que iban a iniciar sus clases con ellos al día siguiente.

Una vez revisadas la mayor parte de las instalaciones de la flota, los dos hombres fueron a hacer un par de compras para llenar sus despensas y, en el caso de Jim, su armario, algo que llamó la atención de McCoy pues Jim se hizo con varios objetos personales incluso ropa. No dijo nada y actuó con normalidad tratando de no inmiscuirse en la vida del joven.

Al anochecer regresaron a su habitación. Mientras Leonard colocaba la compra en la cocina Jim dejó sus nuevas pertenencias en su armario. El médico miró disimuladamente a su compañero: Jim no había llevado consigo ningún objeto personal más allá de su viejo padd, y sus únicas ropas eran los cambios de cadete y las pocas prendas que había adquirido horas atrás.

Tras una sobria cena a base de sandwiches ambos se fueron a la cama y Bones se encontró dando las buenas noches al impertinente muchacho sin darse cuenta qué, desde que el rubio había entrado por la puerta de la habitación, no había sentido ni una sola vez tristeza o apatía alguna.

* * *

_Nota 1: He decidido escribir este fic tal y cómo hice el de "5 Secretos de Jim", cómo entretenimiento más liviano entre actualización y actualización de "El Alzamiento" que, a pesar de estar casi escrito por completo, me lleva un tiempo revisarlo y ponerlo cómo creo que debe estar antes de subirlo. En principio este fic tendrá más capítulos que el de Jim, pero serán breves. Espero que os guste._

_Nota 2: No he podido responder a muchos de los que me enviáis reviews o mensajes por que estos días están siendo un poco caóticos en mi bandeja de entrada. No obstante: muchísimas gracias a tod s por vuestros comentarios :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Apellidos**

Una de las cosas que más desconcertó a McCoy los primeros días de academia fue caminar al lado de Jim y sentir que la gente se volvía a su paso al tiempo que los murmullos se sucedían.

Al principio creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas pero el día que hasta su profesor de traumatología se giró para dedicarle una larga mirada supo que algo estaba pasando. Al notar que Jim parecía ignorarlos a todos el hombre decidió investigar por su cuenta.

Pero los profesores de la academia tenían otros planes para Bones y, sin que este lo pudiera remediar, una incesante carga de trabajo se cernió a su alrededor hasta que el médico acabó sepultado bajo decenas de informes pendientes, trabajos por empezar y exámenes cuyas fechas se acercaban irremediablemente.

Fue ahogándose en apuntes, libros y padds, cómo Jim le encontró una tarde de domingo.

–Vaya Bones, no sabía que te estabas construyendo tu propia cueva. Haberme avisado y te traía unos listones para ayudarte con las vigas.

–Muy gracioso– gruñó el médico–. Cuando tu tarea amenace con acabar contigo: ya me reiré yo.

–Vamos hombre– Jim se acercó hasta su mesa y ojeó todos los apuntes–. ¿Estructura espacial?

–Sí, parece que no se puede ser médico a bordo de una lata de sardinas a menos que sepas dónde está el motor y cuantos módulos tiene. ¿Y a mi que carajo me importa que el motor tenga un núcleo warp radioactivo?

–Tal vez por que si lo sabes evitarás entrar en él– rió Jim acercando la silla de su escritorio hasta la de su amigo–. Vamos a ver, creo que te será mucho más fácil estudiar todo esto cuando ordenes los planos de la nave estándar.

–Pero si ya están…– la voz del médico se fue apagando a medida que Jim colocaba las láminas en otro orden, mucho más lógico–. Madre mía, ¿eso es la cocina?

–Claro.

–Ahora entiendo por que el baño parecía excesivamente "inmenso".

–Hubiera sido un baño digno de un rey– reconoció Jim, pero no se rió de su error y, por el contrario, le instó a fijarse en las esquinas de las láminas–. Mira, aquí, aquí, y aquí, se indican las orientaciones de cada dibujo. Si alguna vez se vuelven a traspapelar los planos tú mismo podrás ordenarlos. Además hay algunas formas para recordar que es cada cosa.

Durante dos horas Jim le explicó detalladamente, y de forma clara, para que era cada sala de una nave, por que iba en la cubierta designada, y cómo se comunicaba con sus vecinas.

Tras una frugal cena, Bones repasó lo aprendido con Jim antes de que este se acostase instándole a llamarle si le surgía cualquier duda. McCoy le dio las gracias y prosiguió con su estudio preguntándose cómo era posible que el muchacho nunca tuviese tareas que hacer hasta altas horas. Cuando creyó controlar la distribución espacial, el médico decidió estudiar sus apuntes de historia. Tras su paso por la facultad de medicina Bones había aprendido que la historia era la base de toda ciencia por lo que la historia espacial era una de sus asignaturas militares preferida y no tardó en sumergirse en los relatos de las primeras expediciones por el universo.

Fue a las dos de la madrugada, con un café en la mano y a la luz de su flexo led, cómo Bones descubrió la historia del USS-Kelvin. No tardó en llegar al nombre del héroe que había salvado la vida de la tripulación del Kelvin, así cómo la de su mujer y su hijo recién nacido: George Kirk.

Con manos temblorosas Bones tomó su padd y comenzó a buscar información acerca de los Kirk.

"… _George Kirk murió cómo un héroe… su esposa no pudo superar su pérdida viendo en su hijo la viva imagen de su difunto esposo… se volvió a casar con Frank… regresó a la flota espacial dejando en Tierra a sus hijos…"_

Cómo si tuviese miedo a ser descubierto, Bones alzó lentamente la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la forma de su compañero de habitación que dormía en su cama ajeno a su descubrimiento. Nada en él dejaba entrever que era el hijo de una de las figuras más simbólicas de la federación, que su madre le había prácticamente abandonado en la Tierra obligándole a cuidarse a si mismo.

Ahora entendía por que todos hablaban de Jim, por que hasta los profesores parecían reconocerle con sus mudas miradas, por que el joven a pesar de que charlaba con casi todo el mundo apenas se detenía a conversar de verdad aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros admirasen su porte, envidiasen su labia o deseasen su éxito entre la comunidad femenina.

Bones ahogó una carcajada ante aquellos pensamientos. Miró de nuevo a su compañero y se sorprendió al notar que, durmiendo, los rasgos de Jim se suavizaban haciéndole ver realmente cómo un muchacho desvalido que nada tenía que ver con la imagen que proyectaba cuando salía por la puerta del pequeño apartamento.

"Es tan joven…" pensó Bones.

Entonces lo comprendió: Jim le había elegido cómo compañero para que pudiera verle así, para que fuese él quien le conociese, para que fuese su amigo. Y, sin saber por que, Bones se sintió feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orden**

Uno de los principales temores de McCoy eran los problemas de convivencia que surgirían con su compañero de habitación. Él no era la persona más social del mundo y Jim, ni de lejos, la más tranquila. La combinación entre ambos podía ser terrible.

Pero el médico se equivocó.

A los pocos días de iniciar su andadura en la academia comenzó a notar curiosas rutinas en su compañero. La primera que le sorprendió fue el orden. Debido a su trabajo en la clínica, McCoy tenía un horario completamente cambiante, por eso cuando llegó por primera vez a las diez y media de la noche se extrañó al encontrarse a Jim tumbado en su cama, leyendo un padd, mientras la mesa estaba preparada con la cena.

–Hola– dijo el médico entrando y deshaciéndose desordenadamente de sus bolsas.

–Hola Bones, ¿qué tal?

–Cómo el infierno– gruñó el mayor quitándose las botas y lanzándolas a un lado de su cama–. Esto está plagado de niñatos incompetentes que no saben mantener las manos lejos del hierro candente de los motores y yo tengo que pasarme mis horas de vigía remendándolos.

–Mejor eso que no coser tripas.

–Visto así…– McCoy señaló la mesa–. ¿Esperas a alguien?

–No, bueno sí, a ti para cenar.

–No tenías por que esperar.

Jim se encogió de hombros.

–Cenar con alguien es más divertido que hacerlo solo. ¿Tienes hambre?

El médico no tardó en asentir y sentarse a la mesa que había sido pulcramente colocada. Mientras comían la conversación fue fluida, y eso era algo extraño pues McCoy siempre había mantenido las distancias con casi todos los que trataban de acercarse, pero Jim era demasiado magnético, su conversación demasiado entretenida… McCoy estaba convencido de que el muchacho sería capaz de encandilar al mismísimo demonio si se lo propusiera.

La media noche llegó con demasiada rapidez para el médico que ayudó a Jim a recoger, lo que le permitió ver cómo el rubio lavaba meticulosamente los platos, los secaba obviando el lavaplatos, y los guardaba en su lugar correspondiente. Luego limpió la mesa y finalmente barrió el suelo.

Por expreso deseo de Jim, McCoy empleó el baño primero para prepararse para ir a dormir, cuando salió se encontró con que la ropa y las botas que había tirado a su llegada estaban perfectamente dobladas y colocadas junto a su cama. Jim observaba algo en su padd.

–Ya puedes entrar– le dijo el médico.

–Estupendo.

Jim se perdió en el baño y Bones se sentó en su cama dando una mirada al apartamento: estaba tan pulcro que era casi imposible adivinar que allí vivían dos hombres con turnos de trabajo maratonianos.

* * *

Días después descubrió que la manía del orden de Jim se extendía más allá del hogar. Tras una clase doble de cirugía en el cambo de batalla McCoy llegó a la habitación y se encontró a Jim en su escritorio. Iba a mofarse del rubio, pues en las cuatro semanas que llevaban en la academia nunca le había visto estudiar, cuando se dio cuenta de los elementos que descansaban sobre el escritorio y su peculiar disposición: Jim tenía un padd a su izquierda, frente a él dos grupos de hojas meticulosamente colocadas unas encimas de otras, a su derecha un pequeño simulador matemático y frente a él tres hileras de bolígrafos.

–Hola.

–Hola Bones, ¿Qué tal?

–Cansado. Pero te daré un consejo: si vas a recibir una herida de phaser mejor que sea dentro de la nave, ni te imaginas los problemas que tendrías si tuvieran que curarte en plena batalla en zona hostil.

–Si me disparan en mi propia nave sería por un motín o un abordaje, no creo que la situación fuese mucho mejor. A no ser, claro está, que yo mismo me disparase para comprobar la intensidad del phaser, en ese caso merecería el daño recibido y morir lentamente– rió Jim.

–Tómatelo a broma, pero no digas que no te lo advertí– se acercó al muchacho–. ¿Tú estudiando?

–Sí, mañana tenemos examen de probabilidad cuántica.

Bones rodó los ojos.

–Y te pones a estudiar el día antes– palmeó el hombro de Jim–. Buena suerte.

Jim rió con más ganas.

–Gracias Bones.

Iba a replicarle al muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad.

–Has dicho que si te disparaban en la nave sería por un motín. ¿No me irás a decir que aspiras a capitanía, verdad?

–Claro– respondió Jim mirándole cómo si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Cómo? Pero…– McCoy volvió a repasar los libros que descansaban en la estantería de Jim, en su mayoría de cálculo y mecánica–. Creía que estabas en ingeniería.

–Tengo varias asignaturas de ingeniería, sí, pero estoy en mando.

–No me lo puedo creer.

–Cuando seas mi director médico lo harás.

La confianza de Jim hizo que el médico olvidase su socarrona sonrisa y por un instante, con el joven rubio erguido sobre la mesa escrupulosamente dispuesta, Bones vio ante él a un auténtico capitán de la flota estelar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Insomnio **

–Buenos días Bones.

Esa era la primera frase que McCoy escuchaba todos los días. Daba igual a que hora se hubiera acostado, lo cansado que estuviese, o la intención de madrugar que mostrase: Jim siempre se despertaba antes que él.

El primer pensamiento de Bones fue creer que, al irse antes a la cama, Jim descansaba más y mejor. Sin embargo pronto comprobó su error pues, si bien era cierto que Jim a veces se acostaba antes, pocas se quedaba dormido. McCoy se percató de ello gracias a su respiración que, en fase de sueño, era muy lenta, tanto que la primera noche el médico sintió pánico al creer que su compañero se estaba ahogando.

Por otro lado, y aunque Jim pudiera quedarse dormido antes, siempre que Bones se levantaba al baño en la noche se encontraba con el rubio en pie en la cocina, o sentado en el sofá ojeando un padd en la oscuridad mientras mantenía sus ojos protegidos por unas gafas de graduación. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban Jim le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de volver a su lectura.

Incluso decidiéndose a no dormir, Bones se encontraba con que Jim se levantaba antes que él.

Día tras día, el médico iba sumando el tiempo que su compañero parecía dormir hasta que llegó a la devastadora conclusión de que Jim no llegaba a descansar más de cuatro, a lo sumo cinco, horas al día. La cifra era irrisoria, máxime cuando el muchacho se mantenía en movimiento desde que amanecía hasta que el sol se ocultaba siendo un auténtico terremoto algo que, metabólicamente, se le hacía complicado de admitir.

Una noche de guardia su turno acabó antes de lo previsto por un relevo que sus superiores ordenaron; Bones fue libre y a las cuatro de la madrugada regresó a su habitación. Frotándose las manos ante el frío, entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la oscura estancia. No había ni cerrado la puerta cuando oyó un gemido.

Su primera idea fue maldecir a Jim: habría llevado a una chica y ahora estarían acostándose en su cuarto, ¡SU cuarto!

Hecho una furia entró y fue hacia la cama de Jim que, sorprendentemente, sólo mostraba una sombra. Se acercó más y descubrió que su compañero de cuarto tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y una fina capa de sudor bañando su rostro. Su gesto de dolor le hizo saber que estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla.

–¿Jim?– le zarandeó un par de veces–. Jim es una pesadilla, vamos, despierta.

Al tercer intento el rubio abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Estabas teniendo una pesadilla– le contestó Bones–. ¿Qué soñabas?

–No lo recuerdo– musitó Jim frotándose los ojos.

Bones no insistió más, se cambió de ropa mientras Jim se lavaba la cara en el baño y se acostó viendo cómo el muchacho se quedaba encendiendo un padd.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal vez por intuición, Bones decidió cambiar su turno en la clínica para poder llegar de madrugada a su cuarto. Al hacerlo revivió la escena de la noche anterior: Jim se retorcía en sus sábanas por una pesadilla. Una vez más le despertó, pero una vez más Jim le dijo que no recordaba lo que había soñado.

También reparó en que a pesar de que Jim era un mujeriego empedernido no dormía nunca con ninguna mujer. Siempre regresaba a su cuarto. Bones comenzó a sospechar que las pesadillas era la razón de ello.

Tomando aquello cómo un reto personal, el médico comenzó a afinar sus sentidos aún mientras dormía y, en dos semanas, logró despertarse hasta en cinco ocasiones ante los débiles gemidos de angustia de Jim, ponerse en pie y despertar a su compañero que nunca podía recordar lo que había pasado. Antes de que McCoy pudiera insistir en ello el rubio se levantaba, retiraba el sudor de su frente y se dedicaba a la lectura de su padd.

* * *

Fue casi al cuarto mes de convivencia cuando Bones descubrió que no tenía necesidad de despertar a Jim, valía con acercarse a él y susurrarle que todo estaba bien. Con aquella simple técnica Bones logró incrementar las horas de sueño del rubio, algo con lo que se dio por satisfecho momentáneamente pues sabía que, cuando estuviese preparado, Jim le relevaría que era aquello capaz de perturbar tan cruelmente sus sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**Secretos**

A McCoy le costaba admitirlo pero salir con Jim era bastante divertido. Para su sorpresa el joven no siempre iba pidiendo pelea y, la mayoría de las veces, se dedicaba a salir con sus amigos, tomar unas copas, y buscar a alguna fémina capaz de soportarle.

Pronto el médico fue partícipe de estas salidas.

Esa noche ambos habían decidido hacer una de sus escapadas. Sin embargo en algún punto de la noche McCoy se vio obligado a alejar a Jim de un grupo de cadetes de último año para evitar una confrontación mayor. Los hombres habían reconocido a Jim y le habían dedicado absurdas palabras con respecto a su padre. Si bien Bones sintió asco hacia los cadetes no dudo en tomar a Jim de un brazo y arrastrarlo fuera del bar. El grupo contaba con siete cadetes y ellos eran sólo dos, McCoy no era muy ducho en el combate pero sabía que la proporción no era buena.

–Déjame, maldita sea Bones ¡Déjame!– dijo Jim tratando de zafarse del agarre del médico, sorprendentemente fuerte.

–No hasta que esté seguro de que no vas a hacer una estupidez– replicó el médico sin detener sus pasos por las desiertas parcelas del campus de la flota.

–Te juro Bones, que si no me dejas ahora…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? ¿Borrarás mis deberes? ¿Te chivarás a mis profesores?– se mofó el médico.

–No me provoques– siseó Jim deteniéndose abruptamente.

–No te estoy provocando, tan sólo intento que no te parta esa cara de niño bueno que tienes.

–Pues deja de hacerlo, tú no eres mi padre.

–Mira muchacho, sé de sobra que no soy tu padre, pero a veces no está de más tener a alguien que no trate de hacerte daño o de hacer de tu vida una mierda.

Las palabras de Bones hicieron que Jim se pusiese inmediatamente a la defensiva.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Vamos Jim, todos tenemos problemas pero…

–¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es tener una mierda de vida?– escupió Jim–. Separarte no es el fin del mundo.

–Eres un idiota si piensas que de verdad baso mis palabras en alejarme de una mujer, mucho menos cuando ni ella ni yo teníamos sentimientos el uno hacia el otro.

–Entonces no tienes derecho a quejarte.

–Cállate Jim antes de que te parta la boca.

–¡Ja! Claro, tú. El bueno de Bones que huye de su ex esposa y…

Un fuerte gancho de derechas rompió los labios de Jim que, sorprendido, no pudo evitar caer al suelo. McCoy se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó por los cuellos de su chaqueta.

–Niñato sabelotodo. Te crees juez para decidir que tu vida es la peor de todas, y juzgas sin saber que han vivido los demás.

–¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida para creer que miento?

–¿Y qué sabes tú de la mía?– dijo el médico apretando con fuerza los dientes–. Si me uní a la flota fue porque Jocelyn se lo quedó todo, y cuando digo todo es todo. Se llevó mi dinero, mi casa pero lo que es más importante: se llevó a nuestra hija.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¿Tienes una hija?

McCoy cabeceó.

–Sí, se llama Joanna, tiene cuatro años y es… es… simplemente es preciosa. Traté de luchar por su custodia pero Jocelyn se aseguró de joderme bien– la voz del hombre comenzó a descender–. Su padre dirige uno de los buffets de abogados más prestigiosos de Georgia. Cuando presentó la demanda de divorcio no pude hacer nada por la custodia a pesar de que empeñé las últimas pertenencias que tenía para contratar a un buena abogado. Se la llevó, así, sin más, a pesar de que yo soy su padre.

–Oh Bones– susurró Jim–. Yo no sabía…

–¿Qué vas a saber tú?– dijo McCoy.

Pero sus palabras no estaban cargadas de ira, ni tan siquiera llevaban fuerzas, y eso fue percibido por Jim que, atrapando la espalda de Bones, lo estrechó entre sus brazos. La tosquedad del gesto no impidió que Bones lo devolviese y, durante varios minutos, ambos permanecieron abrazados en mitad del campus. Fue Bones el primero en moverse.

–Será mejor que nos levantemos o toda tu reputación de casanova se verá destruida.

–Quien sabe, igual puedo ampliar mis horizontes si nos ven así– rió Jim que aceptó la mano que el médico le tendió.

Una vez en pie Bones escrutó el golpe de la cara del rubio.

–Mierda– masculló–. Tengo que revisar los cortes en la habitación, seguramente van a necesitar del regenerador dérmico para sanar.

–Vamos Bones, no seas tan melodramático– dijo Jim haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano para restarle importancia–. Tampoco pegas tan fuerte.

–Ya claro, eso lo dices ahora, pero hace un momento no parecías tan seguro de ti mismo– dijo McCoy echando a andar hacia los dormitorios.

–Eso es por que no quería hacer que te sintieras mal ante mi superioridad física.

–Decir eso mientras babeas sangre no queda muy serio.

–Pues lo es– Jim apuró el paso para ponerse a la altura del médico y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro–. Eres un pobre viejo demacrado. Y si no mírate, no aguantas ni una botella de whisky.

–No, lo que no aguanto es una botella de tu mierda de whisky. A bourbon no podrías ganarme.

–Pues casualmente guardo una botella que sé que te puede gustar– canturreo Jim–. Un bourbon de más de veinte años.

–¿Y dónde dices que está?

–En nuestra habitación, en el armario de la pasta, detrás del arroz. ¿Te apetece un trago, viejo?

–Mocoso insolente– gruñó McCoy sonriendo–. Vamos, en cuanto te cure esa cara veremos quien puede aguantar al ritmo del bourbon.

Y aunque fue de una forma extraña, aquella noche ambos comenzaron a confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro.

* * *

Nota1: La gripe está haciendo que no escriba nada nuevo, así que estos días creo que sólo subiré los caps que ya tengo escritos y revisados de este fic, descuidando un poco el Alzamiento y una nueva historia que tenía ganas de probar.  
Espero poder actualizar pronto el resto.  
Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Olvidos**

En su quinto mes en la academia, Bones fue enviado a su primer ejercicio de combate que consistía en pasar tres días completos atendiendo una simulación que los cadetes de último año iban a llevar a cabo.

Tras pasar setenta y dos horas de calamidades bajo la lluvia, y obtener una brillante calificación en la simulación, Bones suspiró con alivio al llegar ante la puerta de su habitación. Tecleó el código de apertura y entró en su pequeño hogar rogando por una ducha caliente y un buen trago del bourbon que guardaba en el armario de la cocina. La tranquilidad del sitio le golpeó, máxime cuando Jim estaba en la habitación, aunque pronto el médico vio que parecía dormir sentado en el sofá.

Enarcó una ceja tratando de adivinar con cuantas mujeres habría pasado los días que había estado solo. Sin darle mayores vueltas se fue al baño dispuesto a interrogar a su compañero más tarde Durante quince minutos se mantuvo en la ducha a pesar de que esta era sónica, el privilegio del agua era algo que en la academia ningún cadete, por muy médico que este fuese, podía disfrutar. Una vez aseado se puso un cómodo pantalón de pijama y una desvencijada camiseta. De nuevo en la estancia principal reparó en que Jim seguía en la misma posición. Se acercó un poco más a él y se fijo en detalles que hasta aquel momento no había visto: la piel del muchacho estaba excesivamente pálida, bajo sus ojos había una sombra marrón, y el padd que había estado usando había caído de su mano que ahora pendía lánguidamente desde el sofá. Su instinto le hizo alargar la mano hacia el cuello de Jim para buscar el pulso, su sangre se heló al percibir los débiles latidos del corazón.

–Jim, Jim despierta– el médico zarandeo al rubio, pero este no respondió–. ¡Jim! ¡Abre los ojos maldita sea!

Cómo si el hecho de alzar los párpados estuviese consumiendo todas sus fuerzas, Jim gimió antes de conseguirlo.

–¿Bones?

–Sí muchacho, eso es– el médico alargó la mano para tomar su maletín. Se hizo con el tricorder y lo pasó sobre Jim–. ¿Has tomado alguna droga, Jim?

–¿Droga? No. Yo… no sé que ha pasado.

Intentó moverse y, durante unos segundos, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

–No te muevas, niño– Bones pasó el tricorder sobre él. A medida que iba leyendo los análisis su rostro se iba tensando.

–¿Qué pasa?– musitó el muchacho.

–No tienes azúcar en tu sangre, ¡Ni una gota!– bramó McCoy revolviendo de nuevo en su maletín.

Sacó el hipo y antes de que Jim pudiera preguntar que iba a hacer tres inyecciones fueron descargadas en su cuello.

–Duele– gimió Jim.

–Me importa una mierda si te duele o no. ¿Qué mierda has hecho para acabar así?

–¿Yo? Nada.

Bones siguió leyendo las lecturas del tricorder hasta que, aterrorizado, comprobó que Jim decía la verdad.

–Salto cielo Jim– musitó el hombre mirándolo fijamente– no has comido en tres días.

–No puede ser– dijo Jim revolviéndose para tomar el padd y comprobar la fecha. No pudo disimular su estupor–. Me he olvidado.

Las últimas palabras de Jim las había dicho tan bajo que Bones apenas alcanzó a escucharlas, pero lo hizo.

–Quédate aquí y que ni se te pase por esa hueca cabeza tuya moverte– gruñó el médico poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la cocina.

Con meticulosa eficacia Bones preparó una sopa precocinada y un tazón de avena que recubrió con miel.

–Bebe– le dijo a Jim poniéndole el cuenco con la sopa entre las manos–. No puedes dejar nada.

–Yo no…

–Vale ya de excusas. Te tomarás la sopa, por que te aportará proteínas y luego harás lo propio con la avena por que necesito cargar tu cuerpo de energía. Y créeme que lo haré, aunque sea a patadas.

Sin rechistar, Jim tomó toda la sopa, pero al llegar a la avena dudó.

–¿Qué pasa?  
–Es la miel, me produce nauseas. ¿Puedo apartarla?

Bones le miró desconcertado pues su compañero parecía indefenso mientras formulaba semejante pregunta.

–Claro– en silencio, el médico observó cómo Jim ingería la avena hasta que el tazón quedó mediado y el rubio hizo una pausa–. ¿De verdad te has olvidado de comer durante tres días?

Jim asintió.

–Alguna vez me ha pasado. Si alguien no me dice que es la hora de comer, o le veo comer, no recuerdo que hay que hacerlo– admitió mirando el contenido del tazón–. Otras personas se olvidan de la fecha en la que están, o de su horario. No es algo que haga adrede.

Algo le dijo a Bones que nada más sacaría de Jim esa noche, así que dejó sus pesquisas para centrarse en el estado de su amigo. Contándole cómo había ido su simulacro, el hombre vio cómo Jim terminó la avena, dejando únicamente la parte con la miel. Dejó que la conversación continuase unos minutos más hasta que notó el sueño llegando a su amigo.

–Hora de dormir– anunció McCoy tendiéndole un brazo que Jim rechazó. Cuando el rubio se puso en pie se tambaleó–. Niños– musitó McCoy rodeándole con el brazo que le había ofrecido–. Un poco de comida no va a reparar de golpe la inanición de tres días.

–No es para tanto, Bones.

La resignación en la voz de Jim fue escalofriante. Sin darse cuenta el médico hizo más firme su agarre y no soltó al joven hasta que este llegó a su cama, momento que el médico aprovechó para volver a por sus instrumentos. Con esfuerzo, Jim logró meterse bajo las mantas pero antes de dejar que se durmiera, Bones reapareció a su lado dejando otro hipo en su cuello y volviendo a medir los niveles de su azúcar con el tricorder.

–Bien, al menos ahora sé que si no despiertas cuando te llame no será por un shock hipoglucémico.

Acurrucándose bajo las mantas Jim le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias Bones.

–No me las des y duérmete de una vez.

Desde ese día Bones estudio los hábitos alimenticios de Jim, descubriendo que este le había dicho la verdad: si nadie le recordaba que había que comer él parecía incapaz de dirigirse a por alimento por cuenta propia. También aprecio que Jim no era un hombre de comer en exceso, en verdad separaba en su bandeja cantidades justas que comía meticulosamente, masticándolas cómo si todo supiese de la misma forma y no pudiera apreciar diferencia de sabor alguno, hasta que nada quedaba en su plato que siempre acababa limpio.

Todos aquellos detalles dejaron a Bones claro que Jim había sufrido un desorden con relación a la comida que aún en su presente seguía persiguiéndolo. Y casi al mismo tiempo que el diagnóstico de McCoy se completaba en su mente, la idea de que él vigilaría que el muchacho no volviese a saltarse sus comidas se instalado en él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Familiares**

La navidad se acercaba. No es que la fecha fuera excesivamente especial dentro de la flota: las razas de varios sistemas solares se mezclaban en los edificios para conformar el grueso del conjunto de cadetes por lo que las religiones y creencias estaban muy diversificadas. Sin embargo parecía que entre todos, y con el paso de los años, se había llegado a un acuerdo no verbal para que en esas fechas el ambiente se volviese más jovial, más festivo.

Gracias a la mediación de su hermana el médico, tras despedirse de Jim, había podido pasar el inicio de las vacaciones con Joanna en casa de sus padres, en Georgia. La reunión familiar alivió el pesar que en el corazón de Bones se había instalado tras varios meses sin poder abrazar a su pequeña. McCoy aprovechó al máximo la estancia en su tierra natal hasta que, en el día de Navidad, su hermana se llevó a Joanna para regresarla junto a su ex. Bones había decidido que ese mismo día volvería a la academia para así aprovechar la tranquilidad de las instalaciones y recuperar el tiempo de estudio perdido por culpa de sus guardias en el hospital de la flota. Tras despedirse de sus padres, y tratar de meter en sus bolsas toda la comida que su madre se empeñó en que llevase, el médico tomó un transporte de regreso a la academia.

Al entrar en su cuarto no se sorprendió al verlo sumamente ordenado ya que Jim le había dicho que iría a ver a su madre a Iowa, por lo que vació sus bolsas y comenzó a colocar su ropa. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un abrigado Jim, protegido del frío por un grueso gorro de lana, un abrigo, bufanda y guantes, y portando entre sus manos varios libros.

–¡Hola Bones! ¡Que sorpresa!– exclamó Jim nada más verle. Se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda de forma amistosa–. Creía que regresabas dentro de seis días.

–Pues te equivocaste– Bones abrió los brazos–. Aquí estoy cual regalo de navidad.

Bones había dicho aquellas palabras completamente en broma pero la brillante mirada de Jim le hizo saber que el muchacho le consideraba de verdad cómo un regalo de Navidad. Antes de poder reaccionar, McCoy se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su compañero. Torpemente, respondió al abrazo lo mejor que pudo dándose cuenta de que en la habitación no había signo alguno de que nadie hubiese estado allí acompañando a Jim, ni tan siquiera había alguna nueva pertenencia a la vista que indicase que el muchacho hubiese recibido un presente navideño.

–Bueno, cuéntame que has hecho estos días– le pidió Bones al separarse.

–Nada del otro mundo, ir aquí y allí, ya sabes– respondió Jim mientras colgaba su abrigo en el armario.

–Ya sé– musitó Bones ojeando la cocina y notando que las reservas de comida habían sido tocadas mínimamente. Desde el incidente que había llevado a Jim a no comer en tres días, el médico había seguido muy de cerca toda la comida que entraba en el piso y, en especial, la que era ingerida por su compañero pues aquella era la única forma de asegurarse de que este comía–. ¿Has pasado todos estos días aquí?

–Sí.

–Pero habías dicho que ibas a Iowa con tu familia, ¿no?

–Era el plan inicial, pero al final no pudo ser. Mi madre está en una misión semestral pasando justo por una zona de tormentas iónicas que imposibilita el transporte, y mi hermano tenía que ir a ver a la familia de su novia. Pero cuéntame tú, ¿qué tal con Joanna?

La resignación serena de Jim, y la ilusión en su voz al cambiar de tema, le hizo a Bones preguntarse cuantas navidades había pasado el muchacho a solas para considerarle a él cómo una buena compañía.

–Bien, la verdad es que muy bien.

Relatándole las anécdotas más divertidas que había protagonizado con su hija, Bones enchufó las luces del pequeño árbol de navidad que habían colocado en la habitación y se fue hacia la cocina para preparar la comida. Entre risas y bromas, el médico conectó también su padd al audio de la habitación y pronto los villancicos comenzaron a sonar.

Una hora después ambos disfrutaron de una buena comida, regada por una botella de vino que Bones había guardado celosamente para una ocasión especial y que culminó con la degustación de las galletas que la madre de McCoy le había metido en su bolsa de viaje antes de regresar a la academia.

Para satisfacción de Bones, Jim comió varias de las galletas, sentado en el pequeño sofá, mientras sujetaba con su mano libre una taza de chocolate.

–Dile a tu madre que cocina cómo los ángeles– dijo Jim saboreando uno de los bocados que acababa de dar a la galleta.

–Lo haré, aunque puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a Georgia la próxima vez que vaya.

–Gracias Bones, pero estar aquí en vacaciones no está nada mal: la biblioteca está libre siempre, no hay colas para comer, y no hay juergas nocturnas que te impidan dormir.

–Tú renegando de una fiesta, no puede ser– dijo Bones soltando una carcajada.

–Para que luego digan que no soy un hombre maduro.

Los dos rieron. Jim dio un sorbo a su chocolate y rodeó con sus manos la taza, aferrándose a ella con una sonrisa. El médico le vio tal y cómo era: un muchacho demasiado joven para estar allí, para estar solo.

–No tenías por que haberte quedado– le repitió Bones.

–Ya te dije que ni mi hermano ni mi madre estaban si quiera en el planeta.

–¿Y no tienes a nadie más cerca?– Jim negó con la cabeza–. ¿Familia? ¿Amigos?– el muchacho repitió el gesto–. No puede ser Jim, alguien tiene que a ver.

–Vamos Bones, tampoco es para tanto– Jim rió estirando las piernas en el sofá–. Además, pensaba que lo sabías.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, tienes acceso a las fichas médicas, y en ella pone la lista de familiares a quien llamar en caso de urgencia.

–Vi tu ficha– musitó Bones tratando de recordar–. No ponía ningún nombre, creí que era un error.

–Cómo Sam está continuamente viajando, y mi madre embarcada, si tuviesen que comunicarse con ellos seguramente no podrían hacerlo. Consideré innecesario poner sus números y no tengo a nadie más.

De nuevo la tranquilidad de Jim golpeó a Bones, pero esta vez en vez de confundirle le enfadó, y mucho. Con un gruñido se puso en pie y fue a por su padd, cuya pantalla golpeó con fiereza.

–¿Qué haces?

–Cállate– gruñó el médico regresando a su lado en el sofá. Cuando terminó su labor, giró el padd y le mostró la pantalla a Jim. En ella se veía su ficha médica y el apartado de contactos, pero en él había un número–. A partir de ahora, si te pasa algo, me avisarán a mi. Así que espero no volver a oírte, nunca jamás, esa mierda sentimentalista de que estás solo.

La emoción se reflejó en el rostro de Jim que, incapaz de replicarle con palabras, le sonrió. Bones grabó en sus recuerdos aquella sonrisa pues, salvo la de su propia hija, jamás había visto sonrisa tan brillante y abrumadora cómo la que ahora le brindaba su compañero de habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Día del padre**

McCoy estaba de buen humor. Era el día del padre y Jocelyn le había dejado hablar con su hija durante casi una hora a través de una videoconferencia. Aunque la niña era aún muy pequeña, McCoy no pudo dejar de maravillarse con cada una de sus conversaciones: desde cómo le había ido en el colegio a la repentina importancia que la pequeña le daba a comer zanahorias para preservar su salud. Escuchó, replicó, y rió cada comentario de su hija hasta que la conversación llegó a su fin y ambos se despidieron.

Cómo pasaba siempre que hablaba con ella, al cerrar la comunicación McCoy se sintió inmensamente triste, pero pronto las sonrisas de su hija regresaron a sus recuerdos y él mismo se encontró sonriendo.

El resto del día del médico fue relativamente tranquilo y al finalizar la tarde puso rumbo a su habitación sintiéndose bastante contento. Estaba cerca del edificio dormitorio cuando reparó en que no había considerado a Jim en ese día. Sabía que el padre del muchacho había muerto sin llegar si quiera a conocerle, y que Jim apenas hablaba del hecho. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber olvidado algo tan importante y dejar a Jim sólo en un día como ese. Apuró el paso y, en pocos minutos, se plantó en su habitación, Jim estaba allí.

Para sorpresa del médico, el rubio no estaba en un estado depresivo, ni ahogado en alcohol. No. Jim permanecía sentado en su cama, con la espalda pegada contra la pared, las piernas cruzadas, y varias cartas a su lado, algunas ya abiertas y revisadas, y otras aún cerradas. Su entrada pasó desapercibida para Jim, por lo que Bones se permitió unos segundos para observar su rostro: sereno, y con una pequeña sonrisa que se acentuaba a medida que sus ojos se deslizaban por los párrafos.

–Hola.

Su saludo pilló desprevenido a Jim que no pudo evitar un leve sobresalto. Tras serenarse el cadete le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía querer desviar la atención de sus manos que, sutilmente, echaron las cartas hacia atrás.

–Hola Bones, has venido pronto. ¿Qué tal por el mundo de los matasanos?

–Pues salvando las vidas de los enfermos por más que te cueste creerlo– replicó el médico deshaciéndose de su uniforme.

–¿Y que tal con tu ex? ¿Te va a dejar hablar con Joanna?

–Ya lo ha hecho, así que no puedo pedir más– reveló Bones.

Conversaron de las pequeñas evoluciones de Joanna y de cómo había ido el día en general. Durante todo ese tiempo Bones estudió los gestos de su compañero, pero no descubrió ningún indicio de tristeza. Finalmente el médico anunció que se iba a dar una ducha para luego preparar la cena.

De camino al baño, Bones se fijó en las cartas de Jim. Todas estaban ya guardadas en sus sobres que, con diferentes tipos de letra, indicaban que estaban dirigidas a Jim. Pero una estaba aún sobre la cama. Fue un segundo el que Jim tardó en hacerse con ella para guardarla en su correspondiente sobre pero Bones pudo ver el encabezado. No queriendo hacer nada que delatase su descubrimiento, Bones siguió hasta el baño. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el lavamanos tratando de averiguar si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada o si en verdad la carta que su compañero había recibido comenzaba con las palabras "Querido papá…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Alergias**

Hacía tiempo que Bones no tenía una guardia tan tranquila y apenas le quedaba una hora para concluirla. Sí, iba a ser un buen día. Sin embargo el destino parecía tener otras ideas y, a escasos cuarenta minutos de poder dejar su bata colgando de la percha, Bones recibió un nuevo ingreso en urgencias con un nombre demasiado conocido. Ojeando el informe preliminar, Bones fue hacia el box en el que Jim le esperaba sentado sobre la cama.

–¿Se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez?– le preguntó directamente el médico al entrar, ya que las visitas de Jim a urgencias eran relativamente frecuentes, sobre todo gracias a la desmedida afición que el rubio tenía por los motores y la maquinaria pesada.

–Poca cosa– se apresuró a decir Jim sin dejar de sonreír y mostrándole el brazo en dónde la piel había sido abrasada por algún tipo de compuesto químico.

–Oh estupendo, una genial quemadura– iba añadir algo más cuando la alerta resonó en el pasillo–. Maldita sea– siseó garabateando algo en la hoja de tratamiento–. Tengo que irme. Un enfermero limpiará tu herida antes de que yo te la cure. Vendré en cuanto pueda.

–Descuida Bones– le dijo Jim oteando el trasiego que ahora recorría el pasillo.

Para alivio de Bones la alerta no era tan grave cómo temía y sólo se trataba de media docena de ingresos por intoxicación de humo tras una pequeña explosión en uno de los laboratorios de química.

Reviso a los seis pacientes, comentó los tratamientos con otro de los médicos y procedieron a ejecutarlos con eficacia.

Estaba a punto de terminar con el último de sus pacientes cuando la alarma de una cama médica comenzó a resonar. McCoy alzó el rostro y vio la señal luminosa de la puerta tras la que Jim se suponía estaba siendo tratado. Sin dudarlo, dejó su trabajo en manos de una enfermera y echó a correr.

Cuando McCoy llegó a la sala dónde estaban tratando a Jim se encontró con la última escena que desearía haber visto: Sobre la cama médica Jim se retorcía, con los ojos en blanco y un mar de densa espuma blanca cayendo desde su boca y arrollando hacia su cuello.

El enfermero que le había atendido trataba desesperadamente de estabilizarle, pero nada parecía servir. McCoy tuvo una idea más lúcida y tomó el hipo que le habían administrado al muchacho, revisó con rapidez su historial médico y encontró lo que temía.

–¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!– ladró empujando al enfermero.

Tomó su hipo y cargó una inyección cuyo nombre revisó dos veces antes de introducirla en el cuello de Jim.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– le preguntó el enfermero sin poder evitar sentirse ultrajado al haber sido alejado de su paciente.

–Evitar que mates a un cadete– rugió McCoy mientras retiraba la espuma de la boca de Jim con sus manos antes de colocarlo en la posición de protección con la ayuda de una enfermera que acababa de llegar–. Es alérgico al medicamento que le has dado. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron en primero de carrera que debes leer el puto expediente de tus pacientes antes de medicarlos?

El enfermero trató de replicar pero Bones sólo alcanzó a escuchar un balbuceo.

–Enfermera, oxígeno– ordenó Bones que, tras asegurarse de que las vías respiratorias de su paciente estaban libres colocó sobre su rostro una máscara para ayudarle a respirar. Viendo cómo las constantes de Jim comenzaban a estabilizarse le administró una segunda hipo y se giró hacia el otro hombre–. Espero que des parte de esto, por que si tengo que informar yo lo haré a modo de denuncia y no dudaré en testificar para que te expulsen.

Tragándose su orgullo, el enfermero que había atendido a Jim abandonó la sala.

Los minutos le dieron a Bones la razón en su diagnóstico ya que el cuerpo de Jim comenzó a aflojarse, al mismo tiempo que el humor de Bones se relajaba. Finalmente, y casi veinte minutos después del ataque, Jim abrió los ojos por si mismo.

–Bienvenido al mundo de los despiertos– Bones apareció a su lado con una sonrisa mientras comprobaba los signos vitales que el panel de la cama le estaba mostrando.

Con movimientos lentos y torpes, Jim se llevó una mano al rostro, palpando la mascarilla.

–Te hemos tenido que ayudar a respirar un poco. Todavía tendrás que recibir oxígeno unos minutos– reveló Bones anotando algunos resultados de los análisis en su padd–. Has sufrido una reacción alérgica bastante grave. Pero tranquilo: esta vez no ha sido tu culpa.

–Algo es algo– musitó Jim a través de la mascara de oxígeno–. ¿Cuándo podré irme?

–Increíble– musitó el médico–. Casi mueres y lo único que te preocupa es irte de aquí.

–Odio los hospitales– dijo Jim.

–Y yo la mantequilla de cacahuete. ¿Hemos terminado ya la ronda de revelaciones?

–Creo que sí– los ojos de Jim hicieron un amago de cerrarse.

–Al menos esta vez mi victoria será fácil– bromeó el médico. Viendo cómo su compañero de habitación luchaba por mantenerse consciente, acarició sus cabellos rubios en un gesto tranquilizador–. Duerme Jim, te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar.

Jim trató de dormir pero cada sonido que se producía en el pasillo le sobresaltaba. Por todos los medios McCoy trató de hacerle descansar, pero daba igual que sedante le diera: el muchacho parecía despertarse ante cualquier ruido y el médico no quería arriesgarse a darle nada más fuerte tras la violenta reacción alérgica que había sufrido horas atrás. Finalmente Bones se dio por vencido y dio de alta a Jim. Su turno había terminado casi dos horas atrás por lo que no dudó en acompañar a Jim de regreso a su habitación.

–Espero que ahora duermas de una maldita vez– gruñó el médico viendo cómo Jim se desplomaba en su cama.

–No lo dudes.

–Ya veo ya, pero ni se te ocurra dormirte con la ropa puesta, imbécil.

Entre insultos y maldiciones McCoy logró, con la poca ayuda que Jim le podía prestar, quitar el uniforme del rubio y ponerle su ropa de dormir. Por último dejó que el rubio se tumbase en su cama ya sin fuerzas para oponerse a las dos nuevas hipos que le administró.

–¿Qué…?

Jim fue incapaz de terminar la frase, pero el médico dedujo que pasaba por su mente.

–Un medicamento que te ayudará a respirar y unas vitaminas. Nada del otro mundo– explicó colocando un cojín bajo la espalda de Jim para mantenerle elevado.

–Gracias Bones.

–No hay de qué, ya sabes que me encanta salvar culos de niñatos ingratos como tú.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Jim que cerró los ojos, y cayó dormido, en el mismo instante en el que su compañero le cubría con las mantas.

Aunque sabía que necesitaba descansar, Bones permaneció en vela. No podía evitar revisar el estado de Jim cada hora, asegurándose de que este aún respiraba.

Tal vez si Bones hubiera sabido en ese momento la importancia que él y Jim tendrían en la historia, los logros que en el futuro conseguirían, la forma en la que el universo temblaría a su paso, habría comprendido que su encuentro con el joven en el transbordador no había sido una coincidencia, que el que ambos acabasen forjando una inquebrantable amistad no había sido un capricho: Nero había negado a Jim la posibilidad de tener un padre y Jocelyn le había quitado a él la oportunidad de criar a su pequeña Joanna.

Si Bones hubiera podido pensar un poco aquella noche habría descubierto que tal vez el destino si existía, que tal vez Jim sí tenía un padre, y que tal vez él sí tenía un hijo.

* * *

Nota 1: me gustaría hacer un comentario sobre este capítulo que inicialmente estaba pensado para ser el último del fic. Sin embargo, los últimos mensajes que he recibido estos dos días me han animado a seguir con él. La razón de que lo publique ahora es más bien técnica, añadí los words a la tablet por si la gripe me mantenía alejada del ordenador y, ahora mismo, es el último que me queda sin publicar, dentro de la tablet, tras esta semana xD

Nota 2: en respecto al capítulo anterior cuando hablo de "los hijos de Jim" no me refiero a hijos biologicos, sino a los niños que, en la serie, salva en Tarso. Tras estos fics ya se ve que Tarso es uno de mis arcos argumentales favoritos y mi apuesta argumental para la tercera película de la nueva generación xD

Nota 3: me gustaría responder a todos los comentarios, pero estos dias se me acabará pasando alguno. Si es así: disculparme y aprovecho de nuevo para daros las gracias por vuestras palabras. Un gran abrazo! :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**La más poderosa de las religiones**

McCoy estaba inmerso en su clase de cardiología cuando un anuncio resonó a través del sistema de megafonía de la academia.

"_Profesores y alumnos de la academia de la flota estelar, les comunicamos que en diez minutos tendrá lugar el acto conmemorativo de la caída del USS Kelvin, en el jardín principal de la academia. Les rogamos a todos máxima puntualidad"._

Miró consternado el calendario de su padd y comprobó que ese día, veintitrés años atrás, el padre de Jim había fallecido segundos después de que este naciese.

Siguiendo los pasos del profesor, Bones abandonó el aula junto a sus compañeros para dirigirse al jardín. Aunque iba conversando con sus amigos, el médico se mantenía alerta buscando a Jim pero no le encontró.

El acto fue breve y emotivo, o todo lo emotivo que se podía esperar dentro del tono gris con el que el almirante Komak hablaba, sin embargo Bones apenas había prestado atención a sus palabras pues seguía tratando de encontrar al joven rubio.

Al terminar, Bones rechazó la oferta de sus compañeros para ir a comer con la excusa de que tenía que ir a por un libro que se había olvidado en su habitación. Cuando estuvo fuera de sus miradas desvió su camino del edificio dormitorio y trató de localizar a Jim. Le envió dos mensajes, simplemente por el mero hecho de intentarlo ya que intuía que el muchacho no le contestaría, y no lo hizo. Rápidamente ideó un plan de búsqueda, desechó los lugares más concurridos y pensó en tres posibles ubicaciones: la biblioteca, el monumento a los caídos en combate estelar, y un bar en la otra punta de San Francisco. La biblioteca era el lugar más próximo así que fue hacia ella. Tal y cómo creía estaba prácticamente vacía, para su disgusto Jim no estaba allí. Tocaba ir al segundo punto, el monumento a los caídos. Ya podía ver a lo lejos el monumento, un inmenso muro de mármol negro en el que se iban adhiriendo pequeños cuadrados de mármol blanco, uno por cada cuerpo que había desaparecido en el espacio. Bones calculaba que el monumento contaba ya con miles de mármoles blancos, uno de ellos con el nombre del padre de Jim. Estaba a punto de llegar a la gran pared cuando se detuvo ante una de las capillas. Dentro, en uno de los bancos, descansaba un hombre de cabellos rubios. Bones reprimió una exclamación de victoria y entró en la capilla.

El sonido de sus pasos reverberaba contra las frías paredes de piedra, por lo que Jim debía saber ya de su presencia así que se sentó a su lado sin disimulo. La cercanía con su compañero le permitió discernir su palidez, y el rojo en sus ojos, cómo si estuviese tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

–La academia ha hecho un acto conmemorativo.

–Lo sé, todos los años enviaban a mi casa una invitación para asistir. Nunca fuimos. En días cómo hoy mi madre tras darme un regalo, siempre algo que sabía que yo quería, me daba un beso con su mayor sonrisa antes de irse con celeridad. Cuando fui mayor comprendí que se iba para poder llorar el recuerdo de mi padre. Mi hermano solía desaparecer y sólo volvía al final de la tarde con algún regalo que había pasado haciendo durante sus horas de huída. Yo me dedicaba a mis tareas del colegio, cuando las terminaba me acercaba a la capilla– los ojos de Jim adquirieron un velo soñador–. Era muy similar a esta, ¿sabes? En Iowa yo vivía realmente cerca del puerto espacial y la flota había dispuesto de una estructura, parecida a esta, en la que honrar a los caídos.

–No sabía que fueses creyente– dijo Bones.

–¿Creyente? Claro que lo soy.

–¿Y en qué religión crees?

–En la única que conozco.

–¿Eres cristiano?

Jim esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Mi Dios es algo diferente al tuyo, Bones– susurró Jim–. Yo no podría creer en un Dios único, tan omnisciente y eterno que las desgracias cómo la del Kelvin, los genocidios cómo el de Tarso, o la guerra contra los Klingon le son indiferentes y permiten que sucedan sin remordimiento alguno. Creer en una divinidad así me aterra, porque eso significaría que es cruel, que no le importa nuestro sufrimiento– el joven hizo una pausa y de pronto alzó el rostro, clavando sus iridiscentes ojos en los de Bones, haciendo su voz resonar en la capilla–. Yo creo en el Dios que nace con nosotros, que se expande a través de nuestro alma cada día y que permite que alguien cómo mi padre logre salvar a ochocientas personas sin importarle su vida misma. Mi fe es inquebrantable Bones, porque aunque uno de mis dioses pueda fallar detrás de él hay decenas que enmiendan su error. Yo creo en los hombres y mujeres, creo en millones de dioses.

Aunque trataba de asimilar las palabras de Jim, McCoy estaba absorto en su mirada, en la fuerza que derrochaban aquellos iris azules, en el porte erguido y orgulloso, en la confianza que manaba del joven rubio.

No era normal. El joven ante él no era normal. Bones no entendía cómo su descarriado compañero de habitación el mismo que le arrastraba a los bares y le hacía beber hasta perder el conocimiento podía ahora alzarse ante él cómo el más fuerte de los hombres. ¿Acaso lo que acababa de decirle era cierto? ¿Residía semejante fuerza en la fe hacía los suyos? Una parte de Bones supo que, tal vez, Jim acababa de confesarle uno de sus secretos y, que de ser así, él apenas atisbaba a ver la auténtica fuerza del hombre que ahora se sentaba junto a él.

Entonces comprendió las palabras de su amigo pues él, en ese banco, en ese instante, comenzó a ver a Jim cómo una de las fuerzas divinas, una a la que sabía no dejaría de seguir más allá de la última frontera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enfermedad**

Si algo de si mismo apreciaba Bones era su sistema inmune. A lo largo de sus años en la facultad, luego en la consulta y ahora en la academia, sólo había enfermado dos veces. Para su desgracia la tercera se produjo esa misma mañana. Después de un triple turno en el hospital, el médico había comenzado a sentir escalofríos seguidos de un leve dolor de estómago.

Maldijo en voz baja a lo largo de su camino de vuelta a la habitación. Si tenía suerte tal vez después de dormir se hubiese recuperado, pero si no era así no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería estar en la misma habitación que el desastre andante que Jim era a nivel médico. Con su suerte seguramente el muchacho acabaría contagiándose y él teniendo que cuidar de ambos.

Con semejante pensamiento, Bones llegó a su habitación, se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró a mano y se metió en su cama rezando para que el dolor desapareciese.

* * *

Algo le despertó, era un incesante murmullo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de lograr enfocar su mirada: Jim estaba sobre él, observándole con preocupación.

–¿Estás bien?

Iba a responder que sí, pero evaluó su estado: el dolor del estómago se había desplazado al vientre y la fiebre ya había hecho acto de presencia, acompañada por nauseas. Sin duda había empezado a desarrollar una "bonita" infección intestinal.

–No, pero lo estaré. Pásame mi bolsa.

Jim desapareció momentáneamente de su vista para regresar con la bolsa. Abriéndola, Bones tomó con manos temblorosas su hipo y cargó un medicamento que él mismo se inyecto en el brazo.

–Ya está– musitó el hombre dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama.

–¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele?

–Es sólo un poco de gastroenteritis– dijo Bones tratando de acomodarse en la cama–. Unas horas y todo…

No pudo terminar la frase pues, en ese momento, su estómago se reveló. La bilis subió por su garganta sin que él pudiera reaccionar. Hubiera vomitado sobre si mismo si Jim no se hubiera movido a tiempo, pero lo hizo: Jim le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le hizo inclinarse por un lado de la cama por lo que el contenido de su estómago cayó al suelo.

–Maldita sea.

–No pasa nada.

–Tengo que ir al baño– gimió McCoy.

Los brazos de Jim ayudaron al médico a sentarse en la cama, a ponerse en pie y a llegar hasta el baño en dónde lo poco que quedaba dentro de él fue vaciado. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Jim le había despojado de sus ropas y le había metido en la ducha sónica. Iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando su compañero comenzó a vestirle con un pijama limpio.

–Ahora los dientes– le dijo Jim dejándole el cepillo en la mano–. Cuando acabes de lavártelos te sentirás mucho mejor. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

El médico sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Jim desapareció. Bones continuó con su tarea pero, apenas acababa de dejar el cepillo en el armario cuando Jim volvió junto a él. Sin decir nada el muchacho le condujo de nuevo a la cama en dónde le obligó a recostarse contra varios cojines.

–Ahora ten– dijo tendiéndole una humeante taza de algo que había estado preparando en la cocina, y que el médico no supo identificar.

–¿Qué es?

–Un remedio casero contra el dolor de tripa– Jim puso un orgulloso gesto–. Lo aprendí de mi madre y te aseguro que es cien por cien efectivo.

–Sólo necesito otro hipo y…

–No dudo que eres un buen médico, el mejor de cuantos he tenido. Pero Bones, apenas alcanzas a ponerte en pie, no me fio de tu autodiagnóstico ni de tu automedicación. Tómate mi infusión, si de noche no te sientes mejor te llevaré al hospital.

Incapaz de replicar, Bones dio dos tragos a la bebida que rápidamente descendió por su maltratada garganta.

–Otro poco más, vamos– le animó Jim.

Haciéndole caso, Bones tomó casi la mitad del contenido de la taza y, sin saber cómo, sus párpados se cerraron.

* * *

El paso de las horas fue extraño para el georgiano. La bebida le había dejado adormilado pero, aún así, se despertaba cada poco bajo las atenciones de Jim que, a lo largo de la tarde, le hizo beber otra taza más de su remedio, le puso dos paños fríos en la frente para aliviar los sudores que había empezado a padecer, y le cambió la camiseta cuando esta se bañó con su sudor.

Volvió a despertar en plena noche, con la mente más despejada y una grata sensación de alivio en el estómago. Palpó la zona y encontró que no estaba hinchada.

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó Jim acercándose desde su propia cama.

–Mejor– admitió el médico–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Casi medianoche. Un momento– sin fuerzas para incorporarse y ver hacia dónde iba, Bones tuvo que esperar a que el muchacho regresase, de nuevo llevaba una taza de su infusión–. Tómala entera. Mañana por la mañana te sentirás aún mejor y al mediodía podrás comer algo.

–¿Desde cuando eres médico?– preguntó Bones tomando con agradecimiento la taza.

–Desde que encontré al mío tirado agónicamente en su cama, gimiendo de dolor– Jim le dedicó una sonrisa–. La próxima vez que te encuentres mal avísame antes de llegar a estos extremos.

–Jim, ¿te das cuenta de lo absurbo que es que tú me digas a mi eso?

–Tal vez– contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero no me gustaría volver a encontrarte así.

–Maldita sea muchacho, tampoco me gusta a mi remendarte cuando llegas de una pelea de bar, o cuando te rompes las manos en clase de lucha, o cuando enfermas por comer cualquier mierda a la que eres alérgico sin saberlo.

–Pero yo tengo excusa: soy un desastre. Tú no.

–Lo que eres es imbecil– siseó McCoy terminándose su bebida.

Al hacerlo, Jim le retiró la taza y, para su sorpresa, los cojines que le habían mantenido sentado.

–Te ves mejor, y no creo que tengas nauseas así que puedes volver a acostarte por completo. Descansarás mejor.

Bones era médico y sabía de aquellos trucos, lo que le inquietaba es que Jim los manejase también cómo él. Decidió preguntarle en otro momento ya que, por segunda vez, el sueño se apoderó de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bones no sentía dolor alguno, sólo una acuciante debilidad en sus músculos que no le impidió levantarse para ir a clase. Jim se ofreció voluntario para acompañarle, algo a lo que Bones se opuso y, sorprendentemente, el rubio pareció aceptar. Sin embargo el joven se cruzó con el médico tras cada una de sus clases, algo que jamás había pasado. Finalmente, a la hora de la comida y con la tarde libre de acudir al hospital tras realizar tres turnos el día anterior, Bones decidió regresar a su habitación para descansar.

Acababa de entrar por la puerta del dormitorio, y estaba a punto de cerrarla, cuando Jim apareció.

–Justo a tiempo– dijo entrando con su desbordante alegría–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Ya lo sabes, has estado siguiéndome toda la mañana.

–Oh Bones, no gruñas– dijo Jim deshaciéndose de su uniforme y colgándolo en el armario–. Técnicamente sólo te he seguido estos últimos minutos.

–¿Ahora eres mi guardaespaldas?– musitó el hombre dejándose caer en su cama.

–Algo así, al menos hasta que termines de recuperarte.

No queriendo discutir, Bones se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos y dejó a sus oídos bagar por los suaves sonidos que Jim producía con diferentes utensilios en la cocina. Minutos después un agradable olor impregnó el dormitorio.

–Vamos Bones– le llamó Jim–. Hora de comer.

Sabiendo las más bien nulas capacidades culinarias de Jim, Bones se incorporó, más que por hambre, por curiosidad de saber que había podido cocinar Jim con semejante buen olor.

–¿Verduras a la plancha?– preguntó observando con estupor la comida perfectamente cocina.

–En efecto: sanas, fáciles de digerir, y con todos esos aportes de vitaminas místicos de los que tú siempre hablas.

Aún con estupor, Bones se sentó frente a Jim y comenzó a comer comprobando que la comida sabía tan bien cómo olía. Durante el tiempo que duró su almuerzo McCoy no pudo encontrar una tacha al comportamiento de Jim que, inclusive tras la comida le instó a tomar otra ducha, momento que aprovechó para mudarle la cama por lo que cuando volvió a acostarse lo hizo entre limpias sábanas, y al lado de una humeante infusión que descansaba sobre su mesita. Dio un sorbo y se recostó en la cama sintiéndose de nuevo agotado. Jim apareció de algún lugar incierto, le retiró la taza de la mano y le arropó con suavidad.

–Descansa Bones.

El médico intentó replicarle, decirle lo sorprendido que estaba, lo que le agradecía sus cuidados esas últimas horas, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el calor de las mantas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Citas**

La noche estaba a punto de caer en San Francisco cuando Jim alzó la vista de su padd al escuchar ruidos en la puerta. Había pasado las últimas dos horas adelantando trabajos para su clase de mecánica avanzada pues estaba solo en la habitación y no esperaba ninguna visita, ni tan siquiera la de Bones ya que el hombre se había despedido en la mañana de forma misteriosa alegando que estaría todo el día ocupado y que regresaría por la noche. La forma en la que el médico se vistió y arregló le hizo creer a Jim que tenía una cita, por lo que cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Bones no sé sorprendió al ver que llevaba una acompañante sino por reconocer quien era.

–Ei– saludó Jim inmediatamente poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia los recién llegados.

–Hola Jim, me gustaría presentarte a Joanna.

Agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña de cinco años, Jim mostró una inmensa sonrisa.

–Hola Joanna, yo soy Jim. Encantado de conocerte.

–Lo mismo– dijo la pequeña con timidez.

Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, el cabello castaño y un tremendo parecido a Bones que hizo soltar una carcajada a Jim mientras miraba al médico.

–Me alegra que traigas señoritas tan bellas a la habitación, Bones.

–Sí, pero me temo que esta es toda mía– dijo Bones poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su hija, pero sonriendo–. Lamento tener que molestarte, se suponía que Jocelyn iba a venir a por ella esta tarde, sin embargo ha habido un fallo en las redes de transportes y no llegará hasta mañana.

–No sigas– dijo abruptamente Jim–. Podéis quedaros aquí.

–Si te supusiese algún problema puedo alquilar una habitación en cualquier hotel.

–Pero esta señorita no merece dormir en cualquier hotel, ¿verdad que no?– le preguntó Jim a Joanna que sólo pudo asentir–. Eso es, hoy serás nuestra invitada de honor.

–Gracias– dijo McCoy viendo cómo su hija comenzaba a estudiar la estancia con interés–. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a la sala de comunicaciones, quiero hablar con Jocelyn y explicarle que no tiene que ponerse histérica pensando que tendré a Jo a la intemperie.

–Ve y tómate tu tiempo, yo cuidaré a Joanna.

Aunque Bones enarcó una ceja no dijo nada y se fue de la habitación con grandes zancadas. No es que no se fiase de Jim… bueno en realidad sí, no se fiaba de la explosiva combinación que podía producirse entre su enérgica hija y el desastre andante que era su compañero, así que llegó con rapidez a la sala de comunicaciones, habló con Jocelyn todo lo calmadamente que pudo, y la mujer le permitió y, finalmente, regresó a la habitación. Al entrar se sorprendió al escuchar la aguda risa de Joanna. Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta la pequeña cocina en la que Jim y la niña se afanaban por cocinar algo de origen desconocido.

–Veo que todo está en orden– dijo Bones acercándose.

–Sí papá, estoy enseñando a tío Jim a cocinar.

–Me alegro, y espero que triunfes en tu empresa ya que no tiene ni idea de cocinar.

–Lo sé– dijo la niña–. No sabe ni cómo se cortan las patatas para freírlas.

–Ahora sí– dijo Jim interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación–. Joanna me lo ha explicado, y muy bien por cierto.

–Eres un buen alumno.

–Gracias profesora.

Durante casi media hora Bones asistió al curioso ir y venir que Jim y su hija tenían en la cocina y que, finalmente, hizo que los dos acabasen cubiertos de comida y frente a un plato de aspecto extraño que identificaron cómo ensalada de pasta. A pesar de que aquello difería mucho de una ensalada, Bones comió su parte paladeando cada bocado sabiendo que su hija había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para crearlo. Poco más de las nueve de la noche Bones le indicó a Joanna que era hora de tomar una ducha. Tras asegurarse de que se duchaba y lavaba los dientes, y vestida con una de sus camisetas, Bones acostó a la pequeña en su cama.

–Buenas noches cariño.

–Buenas noches papá– la niña se alzó un poco en su cama y buscó con su mirada al otro ocupante de la habitación–. Buenas noches tío Jim.

–Buenas noches Joanna, descansa.

Ninguno de los dos hombres hubiera podido negar que durante varios minutos permanecieron en silencio observando cómo la pequeña caía en un plácido sueño. Cuando su respiración se volvió más pausada, Bones se alejó de la cama, sacó dos cervezas de la nevera, se sentó en el sofá y tendió una hacia Jim que fue a sentarse junto a él.

–Gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado con Joanna.

–No quiero tu agradecimiento– replicó Jim con una amplia sonrisa–. Cuidar de Joanna es algo que hago con mucho gusto.

–Lo he podido constatar. Se te dan bien los niños.

–¿Tú crees?– Jim dio un trago a su cerveza–. Nunca antes había cuidado a uno.

–¿No?– Bones frunció el ceño–. ¿De verdad?

–De verdad.

–Pues ya me dirás cómo lo has hecho. La primera vez que cuidé de Joanna estaba muerto de miedo y evitaba cogerla en brazos por que temía que se me iba a caer. ¡Que estupidez!– rió el médico–. Yo ya había traído al mundo a media docena de criaturas y ninguna se me había resbalado.

–Sí, pero ninguna era tu criatura.

–Eso es cierto. Tal vez tu ilógica estupidez e irresponsabilidad haya sido compensada con un buen cuidado de los niños.

Jim soltó una risa que trató de ahogar para no despertar a Joanna.

–No creo. Tan sólo he cuidado de Joanna cómo supongo que debe cuidarse a un niño.

–¿Y cómo es?

–Pues tratando de escuchar siempre su risa– dio otro trago a la bebida–. Las risas de los niños deberían ser una de nuestras principales prioridades, Bones– de pronto su rostro adquirió una expresión austera–. De nada sirve que la flota trate de llevar la paz a los confines del universo si, al lograrla, no hay niños que la disfruten.

Bones alzó su cerveza y la chocó con la de su amigo.

–Por primera vez, y sin que sirva de precedentes, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

En silencio los dos permanecieron en el sofá, apurando sus cervezas y observando la tranquila respiración de Joanna.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitán Pike**

Después de un día medianamente tranquilo, Bones regresó a su habitación con la única idea de tirar sus cosas a un lado, deshacerse de su ropa, y tomar una ducha.

Entró en el cuarto y se dispuso a arrojar su abrigo, pero la escena ante él le detuvo pues en el sofá, frente a frente, Jim conversaba con el capitán Pike. Ambos estaban tomando café y hablaban en un tono relajado que erizó el vello de Bones.

–Buenas tardes, señor– dijo rápidamente el médico saludando a su superior.

–Buenas tardes doctor McCoy– respondió Pike mirándole con afabilidad–. Relájese, no estoy de servicio.

–¿Entonces no ha venido para reprenderte?– le preguntó el médico a Jim que soltó una carcajada.

–No, para tu desilusión no. ¿Quieres un café?

–Vamos doctor, únase a nosotros– le animó el capitán indicándole una silla.

Ante semejante gesto Bones no pudo negarse y se sentó junto a los dos hombres.

–Jim me ha hablado mucho de usted– comenzó a decir Pike mientras el rubio iba a prepararle un café–. Me dijo que fue usted el que le salvó hace unos días de morir ahogado en sus propias babas.

–Dicho así parece que yo tuve la culpa de recibir un medicamento al que era alérgico– dijo Jim indignado desde la cocina.

–Y en cierto modo podría ser– replicó Pike–. Siempre te hemos repetido que recuerdes tu historial a cualquier médico, enfermero, o ser inteligente que se acerque a ti con intención de sanarte.

–Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez, incluso antes de caer inconsciente– farfulló Jim.

La familiaridad entre el capitán y su compañero era obvia, lo que Bones no podía decir era dónde y cuando se había fraguado semejante relación pues él no tenía constancia de ella.

–La verdad es que mi visita se debe, en parte, a ese incidente– reveló Pike–. Cuando Jim sufrió su ataque de alergia yo estaba fuera del planeta, me enteré ayer de noche tras mi regreso pues, por alguna extraña razón– dijo agravando su voz mientras miraba a Jim, que entregaba en ese momento una taza de humeante café a Bones– mi nombre no estaba en su historial médico para ser avisado en cuanto entra por la puerta del hospital.

–Si le sirve de consuelo yo tuve que obligarle a que pusiera el mío– reveló McCoy– y no sin antes tener una larga conversación.

–Me lo supongo– dijo Pike en un tono que implicaba que le entendía a la perfección–. Por eso doctor me gustaría solicitar su ayuda.

–Usted dirá, capitán.

–De ahora en adelante quiero ser informado de cada visita de Kirk al hospital, aunque sea por que se le ha roto una uña.

–Oh vamos– gimió el muchacho–. La mayoría de las veces vamos por absurdas quemaduras, cosas sin importancia.

–Ya Jim, el problema es que para ti casi todo entra dentro de "cosas sin importancia". Si no, ¿por qué tu madre tuvo que enterarse por mi de que estabas alistado?

–¿Se me olvidó?

–Y una mierda se te olvidó, Kirk– dijo Pike con enfado–. Eres obstinado, cómo una mula, y por culpa de tu comportamiento el resto tenemos que andar detrás de ti tratando de saber dónde y cómo estás.

–No es para tanto– dijo Jim, pero su voz era mansa, Bones reconoció la derrota en ella.

–Madura Jim– Pike suspiró antes de volver a su tranquila conversación–. Y ahora: cuéntame que me he perdido este último mes fuera del planeta.

Durante la hora que el capitán estuvo allí, Bones se encontró participando de una animada conversación en la que junto a Jim le narró al hombre los avances de la academia estelar. Cerca de las nueve de la noche el capitán se despidió estrechando la mano de Bones, recordándole que fuera de servicio debía llamarle Chris, y de Jim apretándolo en un abrazo que se ganó el interés de Bones que, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Pike, miró a su compañero.

–Creo que me debes una pequeña explicación de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

–A mi me parece que ha sido una tarde amena– dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ya claro, seré más conciso: ¿de qué conoces a Pike? Maldita sea, cuando entré pensaba que estaba aquí para reprenderte, casi se me salta el corazón del pecho.

–Pike es mi tutor– reconoció Jim–. Pensé que lo sabías, por eso embarqué en su transporte.

–Pues no, no lo sabía. Yo también fui en ese transporte y no soy su discípulo, no sé que mierdas tienes en la cabeza para pensar que yo podría hacer semejante asociación de ideas.

En voz baja, Jim rió.

–Está bien, está bien. Él siempre ha sido amigo de mis padres y, tras le fallecimiento de mi padre continuó en contacto con mi madre. A lo largo de mi infancia le vi en alguna ocasión cuando se pasaba por casa. Luego, estuve unos seis años sin verle, hasta la misma noche antes de nuestra partida hacia la academia. Fue él quien me reclutó, me encontró en un bar de Iowa recibiendo una soberana paliza– el recuerdo le hizo a Jim soltar una alegre carcajada–. Cielos, fue penoso. Yo era penoso.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues porque estaba destrozado, sobre una mesa, con un historial de peleas barriobajeras a mi espalda.

–¿Y cómo te reclutó? ¿Por qué accediste a escucharle?

–Puede que por que aunque yo tenía la nariz repleta de papel para tratar de parar la hemorragia, el se sentó frente a mi y me miró con respeto. Él sabía todo lo que yo era, todos los problemas en los que me había metido y, aún así: me respetó.

–Todos en la flota hablan muy bien de él– admitió McCoy–. Y por lo poco que le he podido conocer: parece un gran hombre.

–Y lo es– aseguró Jim–. Desde que estoy en la flota ha tratado de tener un ojo sobre mi.

–Aunque tú se lo pongas difícil.

–Sí, no llevo muy bien eso del control.

–Más que control es preocupación.

–Cómo sea– dijo Jim haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

–¿Y qué es eso de que tú madre no sabía que estabas aquí?

–Buscaba el mejor momento para decírselo. Ya sabes, por eso de que su hijo, el que se parece tanto a su difunto marido que murió por salvarnos, se aliste para tratar de ser cómo su padre, capitán de una nave estelar.

–Deja conmigo esa ironía, chico, no te ayudará. Al menos puedo suponer que tu madre ya sabe dónde estás, ¿no?

–Sí, me ha prometido unos buenos azotes cuando regrese de su misión– rió Jim.

–Y bien te los merecerías, bastardo. A una madre no se la miente por que cuando lo descubre: su ira se vuelve infinita.

–Lo sé, ¿crees que en un mes podré convertirme en capitán, tomar una nave y huir lejos?– bromeó el rubio.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños– Bones vio cómo el muchacho cambiaba de postura en el sofá–. Sólo para hacer una estimación, ¿hay algo más que desconozca de ti y que sea potencialmente importante para evitar encontrarme en una situación cómo la de hoy?

–Tal vez dos o tres. Pero cuando tengas que saberlas yo mismo te las contaré.

La risa de Jim hizo a Bones poner los ojos en blanco creyendo que el muchacho se estaba riendo de él. Pero Bones se equivocaba y, a lo largo de su estancia en la academia acabaría comprobando que lo que Jim trataba de hacer con aquella risa era alejar los fantasmas que, poco a poco, le iría descubriendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amarillo**

Fue casi de casualidad. Bones no tenía previsto ponerse el jersey que su madre le había enviado tras las navidades, pero estaba en su día libre, por fin podría dedicar unas horas al estudio, y la temperatura había disminuido, así que su mano agarró lo primero que encontró en el armario que, casualmente, fue aquel jersey.

Bones sonrió al imaginar a su madre, su cara de satisfacción al enviárselo pues la prenda estaba hecha de gruesa lana, a prueba de cualquier frío que pudiese tratar de alcanzarle en una nevada o tan lejos de casa. Al ponerse el jersey reconoció el reconfortante aroma de su casa. Su sonrisa se acentuó.

Sin más dilaciones se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a estudiar. Durante dos horas avanzó sin interrupciones en su estudio y no fue hasta que Jim llegó que alzó la mirada de los libros.

–Ei– le dijo estirándose–. ¿Ya de vuelta?

–Sí, aunque tengo el tiempo justo para cambiarme y regresar: esta tarde tengo el simulacro de asalto.

–Apasionante– musitó Bones, pero reparó en la mirada confusa de Jim–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Nunca te había visto ese jersey.

–¡Ah! Es nuevo, me lo hizo mi madre. Cree que aquí el frío es polar– Bones rió, pero Jim parecía incapaz de reaccionar–. ¿No te gusta?

–No, no es eso, es… es un color extraño.

Sin decir una palabra más, Jim recogió sus cosas y dejó la habitación mientras el médico rozaba la tela de la manga y se preguntaba por que Jim consideraba extraño al color amarillo.

Desde el incidente con el jersey Bones se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles que hasta aquel momento le habían pasado desapercibidos: Jim no tenía ninguna prenda amarilla, ni un bolígrafo amarillo, ningún objeto amarillo; pero descubrió cosas aún más interesantes: si su comida tenía huevo, y la yema de este era muy amarilla, el huevo acababa destrozado y triturado con el resto de la comida hasta que se dejaba de ver el color. Todos sus hallazgos hicieron que Bones trazase un pequeño plan para descubrir lo que allí sucedía y, una noche, lo ejecutó: preparó una cena a base de pequeños mariscos que necesitaban ser aderezados con limón. Dispuso los alimentos en los platos y varias rodajas del cítrico a su alrededor.

Cuando Jim se sentó en la mesa trató de disimular, pero el médico vio cómo tomaba sus trozos de limón con los cubiertos y los retiraba a la servilleta antes de tirarla a la basura.

–¿No te gusta el limón?– preguntó, tratando de sonar casual, Bones.

–Algo así.

–La verdad Jim, es que siento curiosidad por saber que mentira me dirías si siguiese insistiendo– Jim le miró inquisitivamente, pero Bones no se dejó intimidar–. He descubierto que rehuyes el color amarillo.

–Puede ser.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es una fobia?

–No, tan sólo… malos recuerdos.

La sombra que cruzó el rostro de Jim fue tan siniestra que Bones sintió una profunda preocupación por su amigo. Dejando a un lado todas las réplicas irónicas que había preparado para arrinconar al muchacho, Bones trató de hablar, pero Jim se adelantó.

–No es nada, en serio. Sé que quieres ayudarme pero en verdad me conformo con que no lleves ropa amarilla– Jim le miró con diversión y, de pronto, toda la tensión de la habitación pareció desaparecer–. Aunque si eso implica verte desnudo: prefiero verte de amarillo.

Bones no tardó en soltar una sarta de maldiciones que hicieron reír a Jim, alejando de su mente la imagen que siempre recordaba cuando veía aquel color: el altivo hombre frente a él, con el pelo pulcramente peinado mientras dictaba, sin que la voz le temblase, su sentencia de muerte rozando con sus finas manos las túnicas amarillas que le vestían y es que el amarillo era el color favorito del gobernador de Tarso, era el color de Kodos.

* * *

**Aclaración:** La verdad es que hoy no tengo excesivas ganas de escribir; enfrentarse a una hoja en blanco, cuando no estás concentrada, es frustrante. Mi mente está dándole vueltas a los mensajes que leí ayer, concretamente a uno que me hizo pensar en que tal vez lo que escribo se está malinterpretando, y por eso me gustaría expresar mi propio punto de vista con respecto a lo que estoy escribiendo para que podáis entender por que escribo cómo escribo.

Para mi este fic es previo a "El Inicio" y a su continuación "El alzamiento", por lo que parto de la base de un Jim Kirk diferente al de la serie, completamente nuevo, y muy similar al que Orci y Abrams crearon para las películas de la nueva generación.

Este enfoque implica un humor muchas veces histriónico, llevado al límite del absurdo pero nunca pasándolo, pues ahí radica la belleza de la personalidad de Kirk: a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, de la vida que ha llevado, él ha decidido seguir por el buen camino, no abandonarse a la desidia, mantener su mente cuerda, limpia y avanzar. Su humor es parte de una máscara que le protege de más dolor. Es muy difícil crear (bueno en mi caso crear no por que esta maravilla de personajes pertenecen a su creador y posteriormente a los guionistas de Strar Trek) un personaje así y mostrarlo directamente. No sé si me explico pero es cómo tener un trozo de carbono puro: tú lo ves y piensas "¿qué es esta piedra fea y opaca?" pero es entonces cuando, poco a poco, picando la superficie de esa piedra, las capas de suciedad van desapareciendo hasta que queda ante ti un precioso diamante.

Eso es, para mi, este Jim Kirk.

No quisiera que nadie pensase que lo que escribo es una burla, ni que rebajo la esencia de Jim al absurdo. Personajes como el de Jim Kirk son una maravilla a la hora de emplearlos pues son tan profundos que te permiten desarrollar escenas de una forma increíblemente compleja basándote en la dicotomía de su personalidad. Cómo dije al principio, este es el primer fic de una triada: "El Inicio" y "El Alzamiento", y creo que viéndolos cómo un conjunto es más fácil ver la sutil evolución que intento poner en Jim, cómo pasa de ser un muchacho completamente hermético, despreocupado en apariencia, y vividor, a capitán de la USS-Enterprise con todas las responsabilidades que ello implica.

Agradezco todos vuestros mensajes pues lo importante es que te hagan pensar y ver cómo puedes mejorar o afinar lo que haces para que se vea, en conjunto, mucho mejor. Así que gracias nuevamente por ellos, y trataré de seguir escribiendo todo lo mejor que pueda :)

Vaya parrafada os acabo de poner! perdonarme! xD


	15. Chapter 15

**En plena forma**

–Pero, ¿por qué no te gustan las maniobras? ¡Son lo mejor!

–Para ti, que amas meter tu culo en medio de explosiones.

–Vamos Bones, los ejercicios de la flota siempre son divertidos.

–Insisto: no siento deseo alguno por perecer, para mi no son divertidas. Además te recuerdo que mi misión en esos ejercicios es velar porque tú, y tarados cómo tú, no mueran si sus heridas fuesen hechas por armas reales.

La discusión entre los dos cadetes continuó mientras ambos recorrían los pasillos de la academia rumbo a la cafetería, en dónde ocuparon una mesa aún manteniendo su pequeña disputa.

–Me parece muy bien que quieras la protección de todos los planetas de la federación, pero te insisto en que rehacer estómagos, en medio de una selva, no es agradable.

–Si tanto aborreces esto podrías haber pedido un destino en tierra y no cómo médico de nave– le recordó Jim que, apuntándole con una zanahoria le dedicó una pícara sonrisa–. ¿Sabes?, creo que ya sé por que detestas tanto estos simulacros.

–Ilústrame– gruñó Bones engullendo un trozo del pescado que tenía en su propio plato.

–Desde mi humilde punto de vista creo que tienes miedo a desfallecer en medio del ejercicio.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, siempre has admitido que detestas las pruebas físicas, odias pasar más de cinco minutos en el gimnasio.

–La atmósfera es opresiva– se defendió Bones.

–La de la enfermería también y en ella puedes permanecer horas sin necesidad de abandonarla.

–Eso es distinto, Jim: yo trabajo en la enfermería.

–Tal vez, pero admite que no te gustan las pruebas físicas.

–Lo admito, pero eso no…

–¿Ves?– Jim dio un mordisco a la zanahoria y sonrió triunfal–. Ahí lo tienes.

–¿Insinúas que soy un flojo?

–Sí, lo hago.

–Pues no lo soy.

–Eso, querido amigo, es algo que debes demostrar.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga?– quiso saber Bones–. ¿Me pongo a levantar las bandejas de comida a dos manos?

–No estaría mal– convino Jim con falsa seriedad–. Pero yo pensaba en algo más alejado de la cafetería cómo, por ejemplo: un circuito de gimnasio, una carrera por el campus, o una salida en bicicleta por la montaña.

–¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

–Completamente– dijo Jim alzando su mano derecha a modo de promesa.

–No me lo puedo creer– farfulló el médico, que reparó en la intensa mirada de Jim–. ¿No vas a parar hasta que acepte uno de los tres retos, verdad?

–Así es.

El médico soltó un bufido exasperado.

–Está bien, elijo correr.

–¡Perfecto!– exclamó Jim–. ¿Puedes esta noche, después de clases?

–Sí.

–Pues entonces te veré frente a la fuente principal del jardín de atrás. ¡Que ganas de que sea la hora!

–Por supuesto– masculló Bones–. No se me hubiera ocurrido un mejor plan para un miércoles por la noche.

Justo a las nueve de la noche Bones apareció en el lugar indicado por Jim. El rubio ya le esperaba vistiendo el mismo chándal que él: el propio de la flota estelar.

–Puntual cómo siempre, Bones– le dijo Jim a modo de saludo–. ¿Preparado? Si quieres puedo darte unos metros de ventaja.

–Niño, deja de decir estupideces y da la puta salida.

Jim rió y, cómo le había pedido el médico, dio por iniciada la carrera.

Los primeros minutos siguieron la misma tónica: Jim corriendo delante de Bones y mirando cada poco hacia atrás para dedicarle una burlona sonrisa al médico. Tras casi media hora Jim comenzó a espaciar sus gestos. Cuando llevaban cincuenta minutos de carrera Bones se situó a la par de Jim que miró al médico enarcado una ceja.

Fue a la hora y media, y sintiendo sus piernas temblando, cuando Jim descendió su ritmo y alzó sus manos.

–Me rindo– dijo entre jadeos–. Maldita sea, me rindo.

Escuchando sus palabras, Bones dejó de correr, tomó aire, y regresó hacia el lugar en el que Jim permanecía apoyado en sus rodillas.

–¿Quieres una hipo para reoxigenarte, niño?– le preguntó con malicia el médico que permanecía mucho más entero que el joven.

–Vete a la mierda Bones– dijo Jim antes de dejarse caer sobre la hierba y tratando de tomar todo el aire que le era posible–. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Has tomado algún supermedicamento? ¿O algo?

Tomando asiento junto a su compañero, Bones rió.

–No, esto es cuestión de práctica.

–¿Qué?

–Siempre me ha gustado correr, desde niño. En el instituto formé parte del equipo de atletismo, y continué en él en la universidad. Gané algún campeonato antes de dejarlo para centrarme en la medicina. Luego seguí corriendo por pura afición.

Apoyándose en sus codos, y aún con la respiración entrecortada, Jim le miró estupefacto.

–¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

–Claro. Tú mismo deberías saber que algo de resistencia o fuerza debo de tener, sino no habría podido superar las pruebas físicas para entrar en la academia.

–Suponía que las habías superado cómo muchos: por los pelos, no de forma "altamente sobrada". Corriendo así no entiendo cómo puedes aborrecer los simulacros.

–¡Pero si ya te lo dije! ¡Operar en el campo de batalla es un infierno!– Bones suspiró pero, acto seguido, estalló en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que Jim pensaría cualquier cosa antes de creer que en verdad alguien no pudiese amar exponer su vida por el bien de la flota–. Maldita sea Jim, a veces eres tan estúpido…


	16. Chapter 16

**Gato**

Fue el paso del tiempo el que permitió que Bones se diese cuenta que el insomnio de su compañero llevaba pareja otra curiosidad: en días de exarcebada actividad el muchacho era capaz de tomar una siesta de unos pocos minutos en cualquier lugar.

El descubrimiento no fue tanto en si cómo el hecho de observar la forma en la que Jim quedaba dormido.

La primera vez que lo vio, Jim estaba dormitando bajo la sombra de unos árboles en el jardín de la cafetería tras haber pasado seis horas en un ejercicio de asalto a lo largo del cual había recibido media docena de golpes, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas flexionadas, su gesto relajado mostraba su precocidad. La segunda vez Bones lo encontró en la misma postura, en el sofá de su cuarto, rodeado por libros y padds. La tercera ocasión en la que vio a Jim tomar una siesta fue en una de las clases de diplomacia que compartían. Con naturalidad Jim apoyó el rostro en su mano, y dejó su vista en el padd sobre la mesa antes de que sus párpados se cerrasen; aunque le era imposible adoptar la postura con la que solía dormir, el cuerpo de Jim apreció encogerse. A los ocho minutos el joven despertó y retomó la clase cómo si anda hubiese pasado.

Casi llevaban un año en la academia y Bones había contabilizado al menos una veintena de siestas furtivas. El médico sabía que muchas de ellas eran causadas por los malos hábitos de sueño de su compañero, tal y cómo se demostró esa noche: Bones entró en la habitación a las tres de la madrugada tras un exhaustivo turno en el hospital en el que había asistido a dos complejas operaciones de reconstrucción ósea. No se sorprendió al encontrarse a Jim despierto, en una esquina del sofá, leyendo su padd.

–Buenas noches– saludó el médico–. ¿Aún estudiando?

–Adelantando algunos artículos– matizó Jim.

Bones no tardó en notar un excesivo cansancio en la voz del más joven, y le miró detenidamente mientras se quitaba las botas: el resplandor que producía el padd acentuaba la palidez de Jim que tenía dos oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos.

–¿Qué te ha pasado?– preguntó el médico dejando las botas a un lado y sentándose frente a Jim, que frunció el ceño.

–No sé a que te refieres.

–Te ves cómo si te acabasen de pegar una paliza muchacho. Así que si vas a mentirme: tienes diez segundos para inventarte la excusa.

–No me ha pasado nada, nada fuera de lo normal– terminó de decir Jim casi en un susurro.

–¿Ha salido mal algún entrenamiento? ¿Te ha pegado alguna mujer celosa? ¿Te has metido en una pelea de bar?

El rubio meneó la cabeza.

–Desayuné en la cafetería.

–Ajá, un acto heroíco teniendo en cuenta el café de mierda que sirven– dijo McCoy haciéndose con su tricorder y pasándolo sobre Jim–. ¿Algo más?

–Sólo eso. Desayuné allí recordando todo lo que dices de que no hay que saltarse ninguna comida. Tomé el café, que por cierto es muy bueno, y un bollo.

–¿Pero que es esto?– musitó Bones leyendo los primeros datos del pequeño aparato–. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu sistema digestivo?

–Alergia. Soy alérgico a los cacahuetes. El bollo que comí los contenía. No lo supe hasta que la garganta comenzó a cerrarse.

–¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

–Mientras me ahogaba fue difícil ponerme en contacto con alguien– contestó Jim con sarcasmo–. Luego, cuando me recuperé en urgencias me dijeron que estabas en el quirófano. Cómo yo ya estaba a punto de ser dado de alta no te avisaron.

–Maldita sea Jim, ¡Maldita sea!– ladró Bones tomando una caja de hipos de su bolsa–. ¿Es que no puedes estar ni una semana sin meterte en un lío?– pinchó con fuerza el cuello del rubio que saltó en el sofá.

–¿Estás loco? No soy un pavo al que puedas trinchar.

–Oh no, lo que tú eres es un idiota. ¿Y cómo es que yo no tengo constancia de tus alergias?– quiso saber Bones–. Llevo siendo tu médico personal desde hace seis meses y en tu informe no aparecen.

–Condifencial– dijo Jim pasándose una temblorosa mano por los ojos.

–Venga, no me jodas– Bones soltó una carcajada pero viendo cómo Jim permanecía con las rodillas cerca de su pecho, y el rostro hundido, recobró la compostura–. Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que en el año y medio que tu informe médico aparece sellado están escondidas tus putas alergias?

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué? Revelar a que mierda eres alérgico no es un puto secreto de estado.

–Cuando sellaron el expediente simplemente las alergias alimentarias permanecieron ahí, nunca vi la necesidad de que apareciesen publicadas.

El médico le miró cómo si fuese la especie más extraña sobre la faz de la tierra.

–¿Pero tú te estás escuchando, Jim?

La única respuesta del muchacho fue encogerse de hombros, y hacerse más pequeño en su asiento. La reacción de Jim le hizo ver aún más indefenso, Bones tuvo que reprimir una sarta de maldiciones.

–Está bien– dijo volviendo a sentarse ante su compañero–. Ahora mismo vas a comenzar a enumerar a que alimentos eres alérgicos.

–No es…

–Ya cállate y comienza.

–Está bien– Jim tomó aire y comenzó su lista–. No puedo tomar cacahuetes, ni almendras, tampoco nada que lleve cebada o semillas de amapola. Soy intolerante a la lactosa y…

Durante tres minutos Bones escuchó con atención la lista de Jim. A cada nuevo alimento que el muchacho añadía, Bones se preguntaba cómo era posible que hasta ese instante no se hubiese dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de restricciones que su compañero tenía a la hora de comer. Cuando acabó Bones hizo un recuento mental de lo que acababa de escuchar y asintió.

–Perfecto, ahora a la ducha, y a la cama.

–No tengo sueño.

–No me importa. Haz lo que te digo.

Sin fuerzas para oponerse, Jim fue al baño. Al escuchar la ducha sónica funcionando, Bones comenzó a revisar los armarios de la pequeña cocina leyendo todas las etiquetas de los alimentos que entre los dos compraban semanalmente. Sabía que no debía sorprenderse pero no había más de dos bolsas con alimentos prohibidos para Jim. Recordó que cada vez que iban a comprar Jim era el que elegía las marcas de alimentos que entraban en la cesta. Al principio Bones había creído que a Jim le gustaba hacer la compra, ahora entendía que lo hacía para evitar aquellos alimentos que no podía ingerir. Sus cavilaciones cesaron en cuanto Jim salió del baño. Viendo cómo el joven se cambiaba el pijama por uno nuevo, Bones se puso en sus propias ropas de dormir. Se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y apagó la luz dándole las buenas noches. Fueron quince largos minutos los que Bones escuchó el suave roce de las sábanas de Jim cada vez que este daba una vuelta en su cama. El hombre volvió a encender la luz.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No tengo sueño.

–Y una mierda Jim, puedo ver tu cara, y estás agotado.

El silencio del rubio exasperó aún más a Bones que se levantó de su cama siseando improperios, para acabar sentándose en la de Jim, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

–Hazte a un lado.

–¿Qué haces?

–No lo sé, así que hazte a un puto lado.

Jim hizo lo que le pidió. La cama era estrecha así que ambos acabaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle pues, con naturalidad, Bones hizo que Jim se recostase sobre él y comenzó a acariciar en círculos su estómago. De inmediato el rubio suspiró aliviado.

–Si te dolía, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

–Ya he tomado demasiados medicamentos hoy– murmuró Jim–. No creo que pudiese soportar una hipo más.

–¿Y prefieres aguantar horas un dolor a un pequeño pinchazo?– Jim no respondió, pero Bones sintió cómo este se iba relajando cada vez más en sus brazos–. Niño terco.

Aún sin verle, Bones supo que Jim estaba sonriendo. Él mismo sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jim comenzase a removerse. Bones apreció que el joven estaba ya más dormido que despierto mientras se recolocaba en la cama.

–Hora de dormir.

–Tal vez– balbuceó Jim apoyando su cara en la pierna de Bones–. Creo que ahora podría tomarme una siesta.

Y así, acurrucado contra la pierna de Bones, Jim cerró por completo sus ojos y suspiró.

–Ey niño, deja de usarme cómo almohada. ¡Maldito gato!– dijo Bones, pero la extrema suavidad de su voz traicionó su queja y, antes de lo que creía posible, se quedó dormido con la satisfacción de que Jim estaba bien arropado, cómodo y protegido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kirk**

Después de pasar toda la mañana en el hospital Bones había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en la tarde. El cumpleaños de Joanna iba a ser en dos semanas y quería encontrar el mejor regalo para su hija.

Comió en un pequeño restaurante y, con un café en la mano, comenzó a recorrer las principales calles de San Francisco. Tan absorto iba en su búsqueda del regalo ideal que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a Jim en la otra acera. Fue a llamarle pero el joven ya se alejaba. Bones vio cómo su espalda se perdía entre la multitud y desistió en su empresa.

La tarde fue bastante fructífera pues el médico logró encontrar unos preciosos pendientes de niña que estaba seguro encantarían a su hija. Decidió acompañarlos por un peluche pero optó por terminar sus compras a lo largo de los siguientes días pues ya anochecía.

* * *

De vuelta en la academia Bones entró en su cuarto, guardó la cajita en su mesita y comenzó a preparar la cena. Poco después llegó Jim, con la ropa sudada, repleta de barro, y arrastrando su bolsa.

–Por fin en casa– suspiró el joven tirando la bolsa a un lado y dejándose caer literalmente en su cama.

El hecho hizo que Bones le mirase con interés pues Jim era escrupulosamente ordenado.

–¿Día duro?

–Mucho– gimió el rubio aún con el rostro enterrado en su almohada–. Llevo casi seis horas atrapado en un examen físico horrible.

–Cómo habrá sido para que tú digas eso– rió Bones–. Pero, ¿tú no estabas en el centro?

–En el centro del dolor.

–No idiota, en San Francisco. Te vi esta tarde.

Girándose levemente para observarle, Jim frunció el ceño.

–No he salido de la academia en todo el día– le aseguró el rubio.

–Entonces me confundí, pero creí que eras tú.

–Ojala lo hubiera sido– con trabajo, Jim se puso en pie–. Creo que me he ganado una ducha.

–Si te consuela la cena está casi lista.

–Es un buen consuelo– convino Jim tomando su ropa limpia.

Antes de que se perdiese tras la puerta del baño el médico le preguntó por los resultados de su prueba.

–Cien sobre cien.

–¿Y no estás contento?– preguntó con incredulidad Bones.

Por primera vez Jim rió pero casi al instante se arrepintió de ello y se frotó el costado.

–Sí que estoy muy contento pero me han machacado.

–La fama cuesta.

–Cómo en el musical– fue el turno de Bones para reír.

Tras una buena ducha, a pesar de que Jim detestaba las duchas sónicas, los dos compañeros de habitación compartieron una cena y mientras Bones se ponía a repasar sus apuntes Jim se fue a la cama quedando dormido casi según su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Fue al día siguiente cuando Bones supo que algo en su cabeza andaba mal. Después de sus clases de la tarde el médico se había cruzado con Jim mientras el joven iba a la librería a buscar sus libros y él a la cafetería para coger un café. Sin embargo, mientras descendía las escaleras su cuerpo se paralizó al ver a Jim ante él, con ropa civil y ojeando un padd. Con pasos vacilantes Bones se acercó a su amigo frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Estaba a poco más de veinte metros del hombre cuando la voz de Jim resonó a sus espaldas.

–¡Bones!

Se giró y el estupor se hizo patente en su rostro: había dos Jims. El Jim con ropa de cadete vio al segundo y se sorprendió. El primer Jim se acercó y se fundió en un abrazo con el otro. Ambos intercambiaron varias palabras en voz baja mientras Bones acortaba la distancia con ellos.

Una vez junto a los dos Jims, Bones se dio cuenta de las diferencias: el segundo Jim era un poco más bajo, sus espaldas más anchas, su pelo más oscuro, y su edad parecía rondar los treinta años. Viendo el conflicto que parecía haberse despertado en el médico, Jim tomó la palabra.

–Bones, este es Sam. Sam, este es mi compañero de habitación, Bones.

El segundo rubio le tendió la mano a Bones, que la estrechó con la suya.

–Encantado de conocerte. Bones es cómo me llama Jim, pero en verdad mi nombre es Leonard McCoy.

–Un placer Leonard. Yo soy Sam Kirk.

El escuchar el apellido de Jim en labios del hombre no debería de haber sorprendido a Bones pues ambos se parecían, mucho en verdad. Evitando recordarle a Jim que nunca había mencionado un hermano, Bones comenzó a hablar con Sam cuya labia era similar a la de Jim. Pronto se encontró sentado en un bar, con una cerveza en la mano, una hamburguesa en el plato ante él, y charlando con el segundo Kirk con total naturalidad.

A lo largo de la cena descubrió pequeños detalles muy interesantes, cómo que Sam llamaba periódicamente a Jim y procuraba visitarle cada dos o tres meses para cerciorarse de que no había cometido ninguna tontería, que a quien había visto el día anterior en el centro de la ciudad había sido a Sam que al llegar a la academia y encontrar que Jim tenía examen había preferido no anunciar su llegada para permitirle centrarse en su prueba, o que Sam trabajaba normalmente fuera de la Tierra debido a que su trabajo de biólogo le mantenía viajando de un planeta a otro. Fue esa parte la que más interesó a Bones pues Sam le confesó que su profesión era una de las cosas que más le unía a Jim.

–Si no estuviese en la flota Jim sería un biólogo estupendo– aseguró Sam dando una palmada en el hombro de su hermano pequeño–. Siempre ha sido un genio en biogenética.

–La mayor parte es numérica, y los números siempre se me han dado bien– dijo Jim restándole importancia.

–Ya, por eso tu proyecto de mejora genética del cultivo de cereal fue aceptado en la facultad– dijo Sam con una ironía similar a la que Jim solía usar.

–Eso fue sólo una buena investigación.

Bones tuvo que esforzarse por reconocer en el humilde, incluso avergonzado, joven ante él a su compañero de cuarto. De pronto Jim le parecía muy vulnerable.

–Y deberías haber continuado ese camino– dijo Sam esbozando una sonrisa–. Así ahora no estarías en una academia.

–Esto no está mal– dijo Jim recuperando parte de su compostura–. Comida, cama, estudios pagos y, lo más importante: cadetes femeninas de todas las razas.

Los tres rieron con ganas.

El resto de la noche pasó con rapidez hasta que, cerca de las tres de la mañana, decidieron poner fin a la velada, Bones y Jim regresando a la academia y Sam a su hotel, no sin antes recordarle a Jim que le vería al día siguiente para llamar juntos a su madre, de misión fuera del planeta, y así darle una sorpresa.

De nuevo en su habitación, Bones y Jim se asearon y se pusieron las ropas de dormir. Jim estaba a punto de acostarse cuando la voz de Bones rompió el silencio.

–No me habías dicho que habías ido a la universidad.

–No era un dato relevante.

–Deja que recapitule un instante, Jim: tus alergias no te parecen relevantes, tus estudios tampoco… no sé, tal vez deberías decirme que coño te parece importante.

–Está bien, Bones: antes de estar en la flota fui a la universidad. Nunca fui un estudiante brillante en clase, de hecho no aparecía a la mayoría de las clases por estar metiéndome en problemas. Pero eso en la universidad importa poco, lo que esperan de ti son resultados y pude obtenerlos. El proyecto del que habló Sam fue uno de mis trabajos para astrobiofísica, concretamente para la repoblación planetaria. Esa asignatura siempre me ha gustado.

–Espera, ¿en qué facultad has estudiado?

–En ciencias– reveló Jim–. Pero de lo que Sam te diga sólo debes creerte la mitad, siempre tiende a exagerar.

–Pues a mi me ha dado la impresión que lo único que ha hecho esta noche ha sido hablar bien de ti.

–Por eso mismo– dijo Jim acostándose en su cama–. No fui un adolescente muy al uso, ni fácil de tratar.

–Lo que no quita para que tu hermano sienta cariño hacia ti– Bones resopló–. Sé que ya te lo he dicho pero a veces, Jim, eres un culo.

–¿Grande o pequeño?

Durante unos segundos ambos se observaron, pero la risa les traicionó y rompieron a reír en carcajadas. Cuando su ataque de risa cesó se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

–Buenas noches huesos.

–Buenas noches niño.

Y un día más la curiosa pareja de amigos se quedó dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bourbon **

Cualquier otra persona no se habría preocupado al llegar a su habitación compartida y encontrarla vacía, pero no era el caso de Jim. A lo largo de sus meses de academia, y tras los innumerables incidentes médicos que habían vivido, Bones le obligó a poner su horario junto al suyo pegado sobre la nevera de la cocina de su cuarto. La razón de Bones había sido que así sabría cuando Jim estaba muriéndose en un rincón del campus y no en una de sus clases. Ante las exageradas palabras del médico Jim no había podido evitar reír, pero ahora agradecía a Bones su testarudez: Jim se sabía el horario del médico que ya debería haber llegado al cuarto.

Si bien el cadete tendía a ir de un lado a otro retrasando su llegada a la habitación, Bones era un hombre de costumbres que gustaba de relajarse tras un turno doble en el hospital. El que no estuviese ya en la habitación era una novedad que a Jim no le gustaba.

Envió un mensaje al comunicador de Bones confiando en que le apareciese el mensaje de "Restricción médica", mensaje que aparecía si la comunicación pillaba al hombre en el hospital, pero en vez de eso su propio comunicador le informó de que el mensaje había llegado a su destinatario, así que Bones o no lo había visto o no había querido responderle.

Sin quitarse la cazadora, Jim volvió a salir de la habitación e inició una metódica busca de su compañero. Revisó las instalaciones comunes de la academia, los jardines y los bares más cercanos al campus antes de elaborar una lista de los lugares que Bones gustaba de frecuentar. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada su búsqueda dio frutos pero casi por la mera cabezonería de Jim que tras revisar todos los bares que se le ocurrían continuó rastreando las calles hasta que en una encontró a su amigo: Bones estaba sentado en un banco, con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, y los restos de una botella de bourbon a sus pies. Con pasos rápidos Jim llegó hasta él.

–Al fin te encuentro– dijo con alivio Jim, pero al ver que su compañero no se movía comenzó a preocuparse–. ¿Bones? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, vete.

La voz rota del médico hizo que Jim se preocupase aún más. Se arrodilló frente a su amigo, percibiendo el intenso olor a alcohol, y le tomó de las manos para poder ver su rostro. Jim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al descubrir que Bones tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda, el ojo hinchado, un golpe en la mejilla derecha, y un labio partido.

–¿Mal día?

–Más bien un mal divorcio– balbuceó Bones–. Jocelyn… me ha negado ver a Joanna por su cumpleaños, y me ha dicho que ha vendido la casa que dejé para ambas, que no quería que nada la atase a mi. Discutimos– se frotó la cabeza–. Después salí a beber y… no sé cómo he acabado aquí.

–Al menos si sabes cómo vas a salir– Jim se puso en pie y pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros del hombre para ayudarle a incorporarse–. Vamos Huesos.

–¿A dónde?– el médico rió mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas–. No tengo dónde volver, y Jocelyn se empeña en romper lo poco que me une a Joanna. Esa casa… Ayudé en su construcción. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo mismo la vallé!

–¿Cómo era?

La pregunta de Jim tuvo el efecto deseado por el joven que pronto comenzó a escuchar una detallada descripción de casa, entre los hipidos de Bones, mientras lo guiaba hacia los dormitorios.

–Ya estamos, Bones– dijo Jim abriendo la puerta y dejando a su compañero sobre su propia cama.

–De nuevo aquí– musitó McCoy tratando de ponerse en pie.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Quiero un trago.

–Creo que por hoy has bebido suficiente.

–Nunca es suficiente bourbon.

–¿Por qué te gusta tanto el bourbon?– preguntó Jim intentando desviar la atención de Bones mientras le descalzaba.

–Porque es cálido. Da igual el frío que te envuelva: el bourbon es capaz de atravesar tu esófago con su calor y reconfortarte.

–¿Tienes frío?

–Sí, pero no es un frío físico– farfulló Bones–. Es otro, uno que te atenaza cuando no tienes nada.

–Vamos Bones– dijo Jim limpiando la frente y el labio de su amigo con un desinfectante–. Aún tienes la academia.

Bones soltó una risa irónica.

–Oh sí, un lugar maravilloso en el que estoy rodeado de jovencitos estúpidos que son infinitamente más valientes que yo. Si tuviesen un poco más de cerebro no me necesitarían.

Deteniendo la cura, Jim miró fijamente a Bones y le obligó a devolverle el gesto.

–Te recuerdo que tú me has salvado la vida, que si no hubiera sido por ti yo habría muerto por una reacción alérgica o muerto de hambre. Sin ti yo no habría llegado hasta aquí.

–Jim…

–Dices que ya no te queda nada aquí, pues déjame ayudarte.

–¿Cómo?

Tumbando al hombre en la cama, y tapándole con la manta. Jim apagó las luces, se sentó junto a su compañero, encendió el padd y proyectó una imagen sobre el techo de la habitación que de pronto se convirtió en un estrellado cielo.

–Llevándote a casa– contestó Jim indicándole el infinito espacio que ahora se abría sobre sus cabezas.

–Maldita sea– musitó Bones–. ¿Aún sigues empeñado en llegar a capitán?

–Siempre Huesos– Jim se acomodó a su lado–. Y sólo podré conseguirlo contigo.

–No me gusta el espacio. Es tan… oscuro y eterno– los ojos del médico comenzaron a cerrarse. Jim acarició su cabeza.

–Lo sé Bones, y por eso me esforzaré por hacer en él un hogar para ti, el mejor hogar que jamás hayas podido soñar.

A pesar de que Bones ya estaba dormido, Jim continuó mirando la noche holográfica: él había nacido en una nave estelar, Bones había sido repudiado por su propia esposa, a ninguno de los dos parecía atarle nada en la Tierra, por lo que Jim estaba dispuesto a poner a ambos en el lugar que les correspondía: las estrellas.

* * *

_Nota. Aaaaah, está siendo un fin de semana muy perezoso, demasiado. Si tardo en subir los capítulos: la culpa es de esta pereza que he ha poseído!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Preocupaciones**

–Un día más– suspiró Bones estirándose en la silla de su despacho.

El movimiento hizo que los huesos de su espalda crujiesen.

Su jornada acababa de terminar y, a pesar de que ya anochecía, el médico se sintió satisfecho: el día había sido bastante tranquilo, no tenía trabajos pendientes y Jim no regresaría hasta pasada la media noche pues estaba de maniobras. Si sumaba todos los factores tenía un único resultado: un buen puñado de horas por delante para hacer _nada_, todo un lujo en la academia de la flota.

Recogiendo sus cosas comenzó a pensar en el sofá y en las diversas formas en las que se iba a tirar sobre él para dormir. Estaba decidiendo si empezaría su siesta sentándose o directamente desparramándose sobre él cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

–¿Doctor Leonard McCoy?

El médico se giró abruptamente, con la idea de soltar un par de gritos sobre aquel que hubiese osado a interrumpir sus pensamientos pero se detuvo: en la puerta había una mujer de edad incierta pues si bien su cuerpo era esbelto dentro de los vaqueros ajustados, la camiseta y cazadora que llevaban, sus ojos parecían surcados por el tiempo. A priori Bones calculó que debía tener unos bien llevados cuarenta años que sin duda la convertían en una mujer muy atractiva.

–Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

–Deduzco que se iba– dijo la mujer reparando en el bolso ya cerrado de Bones–. El tema que me trae hasta aquí no es médico así que si no le importa puedo acompañarle allí dónde vaya para no robarle más tiempo del necesario.

El tono formal que había empleado puso en sobreaviso Bones que de pronto se encontró preguntándose si aquella mujer no sería una abogada que su ex esposa enviaba para hacerle la vida un poco más difícil. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y puso su mejor cara de poker.

–Con gusto.

Tomando su abrigo, Bones salió de la sala y dejó el hospital acompañado por la mujer. Al caminar junto a ella se dio cuenta de que aquello parecía algo familiar, cómo si ya hubiesen paseado juntos.

–Bueno– comenzó a decir el médico una vez ambos estuvieron a la intemperie–. ¿Qué le trae hasta mi? ¿Es abogada de Jocelyn?

–No conozco a nadie con ese nombre– la mujer se detuvo y le tendió la mano–. Perdóneme por no haberme presentado antes doctor. Soy Winona Kirk.

Tomando la mano de la mujer Bones estudio ahora con minuciosidad su rostro: las comisuras de los labios eran cómo las de Jim, con el que compartía el mismo tono de piel, el dorado de sus cabellos… no cabía duda que estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Encantado de conocerla señora Kirk. Jim no me había dicho que estaría por aquí.

–Él no lo sabe, y por favor: tutéeme.

–Lo haré sólo si usted hace lo mismo.

Winona sonrió y Bones apreció la misma candidez que Jim mostraba en privado.

–Está bien Leonard. ¿Te apetece que tomemos algo?

Aceptando inmediatamente la oferta de la mujer, Bones la guió hasta una de las cafeterías que más le gustaba. La conversación fue superficial y centrada en el mal tiempo que parecía acechar esos días San Francisco. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados cómodamente, el uno frente al otro con sendos cafés, Winona tomó la palabra.

–Mi nave llegó a la Tierra esta mañana. Tras desembarcar vine a ver a Jim.

–Regresará en unas horas.

–Sí, por eso decidí aprovechar para conocerte. Jim me ha hablado mucho de ti, y eso es extraño.

–¿Extraño?

–Sí, Jim no suele hablar mucho de nada– Bones intentó imaginarse a un Jim silencioso pero fue incapaz, Winona vio su confusión–. Por más que me duela admitirlo mis hijos y yo no llevamos una relación al uso. Desde muy pequeños aprendieron a vivir por su cuenta cuando yo tenía que embarcarme en misiones para la flota y ellos tenían que quedarse en la Tierra al cuidado de Frank, su padrastro.

–No tenía ni idea de que Jim tuviese un padrastro. Es decir… lo siento– repuso rápidamente Bones al darse cuenta de que estaba entrando en la vida personal de la mujer–. No quería ofenderte.

–No lo haces Leonard. Frank es mi ex esposo. Cuando me casé con él no era un mal tipo pero el tiempo pareció cambiarle. Primero George, el hermano mayor de Jim, y luego Jim, me advirtieron de ello. Yo no les creí y erré– los ojos azules de la mujer contemplaron el café entre sus manos–. Lo pagué demasiado caro: George se escapó y Jim tuvo que sobrevivir solo. Cuando descubrí todo… – Winona hizo una pausa, los años de experiencia en psicología de McCoy le hicieron saber que el silencio guardaba más hechos que la mujer no quería revelar–. Me separé de Frank y traté de recuperar a mis hijos, pero estos ya estaban marcados por los hechos. Me llevó mucho tiempo conseguir volver a formar algo parecido a una familia. Desde entonces intento no cometer los errores del pasado, y por eso estoy aquí.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos: Winona aprovechó para tomar un sorbo de su café y Bones para poner en orden sus ideas.

–Hace unas semanas conocí a tu hijo mayor, pero creí que se llamaba Sam. Jim le llamó así.

–Sí, es su segundo nombre. Cuando Jim era pequeño le resultaba más fácil llamarle Sam, y desde que aprendió a pronunciar le ha llamado así. George me dijo que se iba a pasar a verle.

Bones apreció el cariño que impregnaba la voz de Winona.

–Y tú has venido para comprobar con tus propios ojos que Jim está bien– sentenció Bones.

–Eso es. Hace unos meses, cuando Pike me llamó para comunicarme que había alistado a Jim no podía creérmelo. Jim siempre se había mostrado reacio a entrar en la flota. Cuando él mismo me lo confirmó, semanas después, discutimos. Yo no quería que mi hijo pequeño estuviese en una maldita academia militar cuando la mitad de las veces no es capaz de evitar meterse en líos, bien sean de puños o faldas. Pero entonces me habló de ti. Me insistió en que "Bones" estaba ayudándole. Tras la visita de George supe que Jim no estaba mintiéndome, que eras real.

–¿Por qué habría Jim de mentir al respecto?

–Por no preocupar a alguien a quien quiere Jim es capaz de cualquier cosa.

La advertencia de Winona fue entendida por Bones que asintió.

–Verás Winona, Jim es bastante cuidadoso con lo que hace y…

–No es necesario que le salves, Leonard. Le conozco: no en vano le he parido– la mujer le mostró una pequeña sonrisa–. Sé que Jim puede arreglárselas bastante bien pero a veces… abarca demasiadas cosas. He hablado con Pike acerca de sus clases y no entiendo aún cómo le ha permitido tomar asignaturas de tercer curso.

–¿Cómo?– La mente de Bones viajó hasta el recuerdo del horario de Jim, que aún seguía colgado en la nevera de su cuarto. Entonces descubrió que en vez de asignaturas en los cuadrados de las horas aparecía la palabra "clase". Jim le había dado las horas en las que estaba en la academia pero no las clases que cursaba.

–¿Ves? Son cosas cómo estas las que me exasperan de Jim– Winona resopló.

–Es imposible que pueda hacerlo, para dar clases de tercer curso tendría que tener un conocimiento demasiado intenso de áreas que aún no ha tocado dentro de la física.

–Jim es licenciado en matemáticas y física– Winona observó con diversión cómo el médico abría la boca–. Por lo que veo: tampoco te lo dijo.

–Yo… no… ¡maldito mocoso!

La risa de Winona hizo que Bones olvidase por un momento su enfado.

–No debes tenérselo en cuenta, Leonard. Jim no habla mucho de su paso por la universidad, sólo le he visto comentar con George alguna que otra cosa. Es una parte de él que ha decidido guardar.

–¿Pero por qué? Tener una carrera en la flota le permitiría llegar mucho antes a capitanía, que es lo que él quiere.

–Sí, pero Jim detesta que se hagan excepciones, y más con él. Cree que si se salta la instrucción cualquiera podría echarle en cara que es hijo de un héroe de guerra.

–Pero… es absurdo– masculló Bones.

–Lo sé, pero es decisión de Jim. Yo sólo quiero que esté bien. Tiene problemas para dormir– la voz de Winona había descendido y su mirada se oscurecía a cada palabra–. Además su sistema inmunológico parece negarse a tolerar la mitad de los alimentos y muchas veces incluso se olvida de comer.

–Soy consciente de ello.

La revelación de Bones hizo que la mujer le mirase intensamente.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Incapaz de engañarla, Bones le relató los incidentes que habían tenido esos meses.

–He leído las actualizaciones de su historial médico y no pude evitar reparar en el shock anafiláctico– confesó Winona–. Gracias por haberle salvado.

–En cierto modo es mi deber cómo médico y cómo amigo.

–Me alegra oírte decir eso. Jim ha tenido pocos amigos cercanos de verdad.

–No te miento si admito que Jim a veces es un dolor en el culo pero otras… ese maldito chico es pura energía, es capaz de conseguir todo aquello que se propone.

–Y espero que lo logre, aunque sus deseos estén ahora aquí– Winona dejó su mirada perdida tras las ventanas de la cafetería, contemplando la silueta de los edificios de la academia.

–No pareces estimar a la flota, y sin embargo trabajas para ella– aventuró Bones.

–Me temo que mi relación con la flota será imperecedera. Desde la muerte de George he intentado alejar a mis hijos todo lo que he podido de ella. Creo que con el pequeño George lo he conseguido, ¿pero con Jim? Es demasiado parecido a su padre.

–Alguna vez he oído algún comentario de ese estilo– admitió Bones–. Pero nos abía cuan cierto podía ser.

–Pues mucho Leonar, mucho. Físicamente Jim se parece a su padre, y el paso de los años lo hace asemejar aún más: Ya no sólo en el físico, sino en la forma de ser. George era: brillante– los recuerdos parecieron pasar ante Winona que de pronto sonrió haciendo que su rostro se viese bellísimo–. Si has visto alguna vez a Jim sonreír de verdad sabrás lo que digo.

–Te entiendo.

De pronto Winona suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estas no llegaron a derramarse.

–Por circunstancias de la vida Jim ha sufrido mucho– reveló Winona–. En ocasiones por mis propios errores, otras por el maldito azar. Sea cómo fuere, mientras esté en mis manos no voy a permitir que Jim sufra más.

La oscuridad, el dolor por el pasado, que guardaban las palabras de la mujer hicieron a Bones estremecerse al ver frente a él a Jim reflejado en los iris azules de su madre.

–Winona, yo no puedo decirte que te ayudaré por que ya lo hago.

–Gracias Leonard– le dijo con sinceridad Winona.

Por unos instantes el silencio volvió a recaer sobre ellos, pero Bones lo rompió tras terminar su café.

–¿Te apetecería acompañarme a comprar la cena? Cuando tu hijo regrese de esos ejercicios de soldaditos cubierto de mugre tendremos que hacerle comer algo. ¿No crees?

Winona rió.

–Por supuesto, pero me pido cocinar.

Sin poder oponerse, Bones asintió y junto a Winona dejó el café sintiéndose un poco más cerca de Jim.


	20. Chapter 20

**Artificial**

A petición de Bones, Jim y el médico se encontraban en esos momentos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, una parcela de tres mil metros cuadrados adaptada a las condiciones de bosque en la que los cadetes practicaban los asaltos en condiciones de lluvia. Tal y cómo el propio doctor había revelado, si bien en el cuerpo a cuerpo no era malo, sus habilidades dejaban mucho que desear cuando la batalla se producía a distancia y con phasers de por medio. Decidido a ayudar a su amigo Jim había reservado el campo de entrenamiento para la tarde del sábado y ahora instaba al médico a seguir sus pasos mientras se abrían paso entre la maraña de enemigos virtuales.

En el primer intento Bones había recibido un disparo a la altura del corazón a los tres minutos, en el segundo logró aguantar hasta los siete mientras que en el tercero había estado casi quince minutos sin obtener herida alguna.

–Maldita sea– siseó Bones viendo la mancha de pintura roja que se extendía sobre su armadura y que simulaba ser el daño que un phaser real le habría causado.

–Nada de maldiciones Bones, vas mejorando– le dijo Jim llegando a su lado.

–Es fácil decirlo cuando tú no has recibido ni un solo disparo. ¿Y por qué no llevas armadura?

–Por qué en el campo de batalla no se llevan, es una de las concesiones que te da el instructor, pero cómo comprenderás en un combate estelar no vas a detener la lucha para decirle a tus enemigos que vas a ponerte un montón de placas de titanio– le recordó Jim con diversión–. Además, cuando te acostumbres a moverte por aquí verás que sin protecciones es mucho mejor, ganas agilidad.

–Pero pierdes opciones de vivir– gruñó el moreno.

–Míralo así: tú ya estarías tres veces muerto, no tienes muchas opciones más que perder.

–Te recuerdo que yo soy el que puede salvar tu culo cuando te hieran.

–Y yo que seguramente te habrían herido a ti antes que a mi.

–Eres un poquito odioso, sin el poquito.

Jim rió y palmeó con fuerza el hombro de su amigo.

–Me has calado a la perfección. Ahora escúchame, tu error ha sido el ataque, estabas tan concentrado en protegerte de los dos hologramas que te atacaban desde el flanco izquierdo que no has visto la brecha que estaba creándose en su formación. De haberla atacado habrías logrado llegar hasta el siguiente punto de rescate. La próxima vez intenta…

Por más que le pesase a Bones, el médico no podía negar que Jim era un auténtico estratega. En los últimos minutos había logrado dilatar su vida en el entrenamiento. Cada consejo que le daba al finalizar una de las rondas permitía a McCoy un buen puñado de minutos extra de vida en el siguiente intento de asalto. Finalmente, y al sexto intento, Bones logró completar el ejercicio.

La voz de Jim felicitándole llegó a él a través del estruendo de la lluvia artificial, pero a pesar de estar empapado Bones no pudo disimular su alegría y rió con ganas ante el entusiasmo de Jim con el que regresó a los vestuarios.

Al compartir habitación, y esta tener poco más de veinte metros cuadrados, Bones y Jim estaban más que acostumbrados él uno al otro así que, comentando los pormenores del entrenamiento que acababan de realizar, ambos entraron en la zona de las duchas al tiempo.

Fue en un momento en el que Jim le dio la espalda que Bones pudo fijarse en esa parte del cuerpo de su compañero, a decir verdad la curiosidad le pudo pues parte de la piel de Jim, a la altura de su costado derecho, parecía querer desprenderse del resto. La primera idea del médico fue que tal vez Jim se había quemado, pero recordó que llevaban varios días con lluvias y que su compañero de habitación no había estado involucrado en ninguna explosión. Jim se volvió en la ducha y Bones tuvo que dejar a un lado su análisis para continuar con la conversación.

* * *

A pesar de que lo intentó con ahínco, Bones no logró encontrar a Jim sin camiseta a lo largo de las siguientes semanas. Pero un día las casualidades estuvieron de su lado: Jim estaba en la habitación y Bones había acabado excesivamente pronto su turno al recibir un cambio extra, por lo que el médico se presentó en la habitación dos horas antes de lo debido. Creyendo que Jim no estaba dentro el doctor entró de forma calma, dejó sus cosas a un lado y entonces reparó en que la luz del baño estaba encendida y la puerta entornada. Al acercarse Bones vio algo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar: Jim estaba ante un set médico portátil, preparando una fina capa de piel artificial que sin duda alguna iría colocada sobre su espalda, ahora visible ante Bones que sólo necesitó de un vistazo para reconocer el patrón de viejas cicatrices y heridas mal cerradas sobre los músculos de Jim para saber que no habían podido ser causados por ningún accidente ni entrenamiento sino que habían sido perpetradas por las manos expertas de algún desalmado. No sin torpeza, Jim movió la piel para dejarla caer sobre su espalda cómo si fuera un manto.

Sin anunciar su entrada, Bones abrió la puerta del baño, ignoró la mirada aterrada de Jim y fue hacia él. Pero en lugar de comenzar a gritarle, el médico lavó sus manos, las secó con cuidado y comenzó a colocar la piel sobre la espalda del rubio que temblaba ligeramente. Empleando un pequeño cortador láser, Bones retiró la piel sobrante y fijó los bordes de la nueva capa aplicándoles calor. Cuando comprobó que la piel se había adaptado y mimetizado con la de Jim recogió los restos del material sintético y le pasó al joven su camiseta sin decir nada.

Al acabar dejó el baño y fue hacia su armario para acomodar su bolsa.

–Bones… yo…

Sentado en su cama, Jim mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Viendo a su compañero indefenso, el médico se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Cuando quieras hablar de ello te escucharé– apretó su agarre–. Pero no tiene por que ser ahora.

–Gracias Bones.

–No me las des, somos amigos, ¿no?

Las comisuras de los labios de Jim se lazaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y el muchacho asintió.

–Lo somos Bones.


	21. Chapter 21

**Soldados**

–No entiendo que hacemos aquí.

–Es un premio por ser de los mejores de tu clase.

–Pues vaya premio.

Las quejas no dejaban de brotar de los labios de McCoy de forma más fluida que de costumbre. Dos días atrás les habían invitado a él y Marie, una de sus compañeras en el hospital de la flota, a participar en la simulación de combate que agruparía a los mejores estudiantes y que se prolongaría durante los próximos dos días. Por ello el buen doctor se encontraba en esos instantes ajustando todas las protecciones que en situación real de combate el equipo médico podía llevar.

–Con esto es imposible que esperen que podamos atender a los heridos de forma efectiva– gruñó Bones tratando de girar su hombro, protegido por una placa que continuaba sobre su pecho y cubría la parte superior de su caja torácica.

–Al menos son mucho más livianas que las de los entrenamientos– dijo Marie a su lado, revisando el contenido de sus bolsas médicas de campo.

–¿Has cogido los antibióticos?

–Sí– la mujer le mostró las cápsulas dónde iban los medicamentos simulados.

–¿Estáis listos?

Los dos médicos miraron a su supervisor y asintieron. Con un simple gesto el hombre les hizo seguirles. Bones estudió a su superior, un hombre de cincuenta años que estaba encargado de coordinar la acción de los cuatro médicos y veinte enfermeros que iban a tomar parte de la simulación en la que competirían doscientos cadetes contra un grupo seleccionado por el alto mando de la flota y en el que estarían casi un centenar de capitanes y oficiales.

Llegando a la sala de transporte del hospital el primer grupo tomó sus lugares en la plataforma, entre ellos Bones que sintió la ya familiar sensación de desmaterialización antes de que su cuerpo apareciese a casi cincuenta kilómetros, en una isla artificial que la flota había construido para pruebas cómo la que en el día de hoy iba a desarrollarse. Al salir de la plataforma Bones comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar: un sinfín de bosque ante él que se extendía durante más de veinte kilómetros de diámetro.

–Genial– murmuró recordando los pésimos resultados que había tenido semanas atrás cuando había practicado con Jim el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin tiempo a más miramientos su supervisor le arrastró hasta su sala de control, una pequeña tienda de campaña llena de aparatos electrónicos y monitores que señalaban los ritmos cardiacos del equipo de cadetes.

–La misión del equipo médico es clara: mantener la supervivencia de sus hombres y retirar a cuantos soldados crean que han sido heridos de gravedad– comenzó a decirles uno de los oficiales allí presentes–. Tanto las municiones cómo los phasers han sido modificados para que sólo puedan aturdir. La gravedad de la herida será reflejada por el color que tome la mancha de pintura que quedará impresa en la ropa de los cadetes y que se corresponderá con la cercanía a un órgano vital: Blanco significa fuera de peligro, amarillo posibilidad de infección, rojo herida peligrosa, gris necesidad de operación inminente y negro muerte. Cuando un soldado sea herido se activará un protocolo virtual que simulará la lesión en cuestión y que ustedes tendrán que tratar de la forma más efectiva que crean conveniente. Los medios de los que disponen son aquellos que ustedes mismos ya transportan. En el caso de que un soldado sea herido de muerte, o ustedes consideren que debe ser retirado de la simulación, pondrán en funcionamiento el transporte de emergencia que desmaterializará al soldado y le llevará de vuelta a su centro de operaciones.

Las explicaciones continuaron un par de minutos antes de que les llevasen junto a sus líderes. Bones estaba bajo las órdenes un cadete de cuarto año versado en combates similares pues era el tercer año que participaba en la gran maniobra. Apenas había escuchado las intenciones del cadete cuando el cielo se iluminó en rojo y el ejercicio comenzó.

* * *

El paso de las horas se volvió monotonía para Bones que avanzaba en el centro del grupo en el que le habían asignado curando todas y cada unas de las heridas que llegaban hasta él por más nimias que estas fueran, cómo médico McCoy sabía que en todas se escondía un riesgo latente que no estaba dispuesto a correr aunque aquello fuese una maniobra de entrenamiento. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando descubrió que se habían desviado tanto él cómo los tres soldados que tenía delante, y que de forma cautelosa trataban de avanzar por el corazón del bosque.

–¡Bomba!

El grito fue proferido por el soldado más cercano a Bones, pero el médico desconocía dónde estaba la carga explosiva que este había visto así que no pudo anticipar la explosión cuando esta se produjo.

Un intenso silbido cruzó de lado a lado la cabeza de Bones. Parpadeó y la visión volvió a él permitiéndole, casi a cámara lenta, ver a tres de sus compañeros en el suelo: uno tenía dos manchas negras sobre el traje y los otros dos una gris y otra amarilla. Sin pensárselo se lanzó hacia el soldado con la marca gris y comenzó a tratar la herida que el panel de control le mostraba: rotura de tres costillas, una de las cuales estaba perforando el pulmón izquierdo.

Intentaba aliviar la presión del pulmón cuando un soldado enemigo apareció ante él. Se trataba de un oficial de orion que, con el phaser en alto, avanzaba en su dirección. El médico calculo que el disparo iba a hacerle más daño del debido pues el orionita estaba apuntando a su sien. A pesar del inevitable final Bones se interpuso entre el orionita y el cuerpo herido del soldado.

El phaser zumbó.

Un único disparo cruzó el bosque, pero este no fue contra la cabeza de Bones sino que cayó justo sobre el lugar que ocupaba el pecho del cadete orion que, de inmediato, quedó cubierto por una mancha negra. Sin recrearse en la forma en la que su enemigo estaba desmaterializándose, Bones se volvió justo a tiempo de ver cómo Jim emergía entre la maleza. Tras día y medio de maniobra estaba cubierto de mugre, sudor, y media docena de manchas amarillas que evidenciaban heridas menores, pero avanzaba confiado, sin sonreír de forma engreída, ni molesta, no. Su gesto era reconfortante y la posición de cada músculo de su cuerpo transmitía seguridad.

–¿Estás bien?

Antes de que contestase, Jim se giró sobre si mismo y disparó hacia los árboles. Bones trató de ver algo entre la maleza pero sólo alcanzó a atisbar un cuerpo cayendo.

–Sí, pero deberíamos salir de aquí, esta zona no está asegurada.

–No puedo– Bones continuó su labor virtual de operación–. Necesito ocho minutos para estabilizar sus constantes.

Jim realizó otro certero disparo y un grito se escuchó entre los árboles.

–Trataré de conseguirte ese tiempo Bones.

Mientras el médico intentaba salvar las complicaciones que en la simulación médica iban surgiendo, no podía dejar de reparar en los movimientos de Jim a su alrededor, tratando de evitar que nadie llegase hasta ellos.

–Mierda, mi phaser ya no responde– musitó Jim.

Bones iba a calmarlo pero el joven reaccionó antes y, sin que Bones pudiera decir nada, desapareció de nuevo entre los árboles. Los siguientes cinco minutos el médico sólo pudo escuchar sonidos ahogados que dedujo procedían de las víctimas que Jim iba haciendo mientras salvaguardaba la zona.

–¡Está!– exclamó cuando la mancha gris comenzó a desvanecerse.

Cerca de él Jim apareció llevando esta vez una marca roja a la altura de la cadera.

–¿Qué…?

–Luego Bones, tenemos que salir de aquí, esto está infestándose de enemigos y no podré mantener la zona mucho más.

–Está bien– dijo entredientes el médico aceptando sus palabras.

Tomando con cuidado el cuerpo del soldado herido Jim le guió por el bosque hasta el punto de reunión del que se había desviado, y en el que la actividad era frenética pues entre dos enfermeros trataban de apagar las alarmas rojas que cuatro soldados tenían. Sin tiempo que perder, y tras asegurar al herido que Jim acababa de dejar en el suelo, Bones comenzó su trabajo. Sólo con el paso del tiempo, casi una hora, el médico se dio cuenta de que Jim parecía estar al mando del lugar.

–Han eliminado a nuestro líder– le informó el enfermero junto a él.

–¿Cuando?

–Hace casi un día.

–¿Cómo?– preguntó exaltado Bones–. ¿No deberíamos de estar ya eliminados?

–Fue una emboscada muy certera por parte del almirante Archer, que está al frente del otro equipo junto con dos de sus capitanes. Y si no nos hemos venido abajo aún es por que Kirk está junto a Robinson liderándonos. Entre los dos han logrado mantener a los oficiales tras nuestras líneas de defensa.

Sabía que no debía sorprenderse pero aún así Bones lo hizo. Poco después de que él fuese seleccionado para la prueba Jim le había comunicado que había recibido una invitación a la misma por parte de su instructor de combate terrestre, así que ambos formarían parte de los únicos quince alumnos de primer año que habían sido seleccionados para las maniobras. No dudaba del potencial de Jim, pero de eso a poder comprobarlo con sus propios ojos había un gran trecho. Buscó con la mirada al rubio y lo encontró cruzando el perímetro de seguridad seguido por cuatro soldados que asentían a cada una de sus palabras. Aún llevaba las manchas de las heridas encima, aunque la más grave se había vuelto de un color amarillo.

Su instinto le hizo salir en pos de su amigo pero supo que sería en balde; en aquel momento Jim no era el niño desvalido que de vez en cuando mostraba ser cuando estaban a solas: ahora era James Tiberius Kirk y tenía una batalla que ganar.

* * *

Las maniobras duraron cincuenta y dos horas y acabaron en un empate técnico, algo que Jim y los suyos celebraron cómo una victoria ya que su equipo había acabado con más de cien bajas y una retirada de cuarenta efectivos por heridas médicas de gravedad. Las felicitaciones se sucedieron a lo largo del camino de vuelta hasta que los cadetes regresaron a las instalaciones de la flota en San francisco y se dispersaron por el campus en busca de un descanso que bien merecían.

–Nunca creía que me alegraría tanto de decir esto pero: hogar dulce hogar– dijo Bones tirándose boca arriba en su cama.

–Han sido dos días de buen entrenamiento, aún así admito que también tenía ganas de descansar– reconoció Jim empezando a desvestirse.

–La verdad es que no ha estado del todo mal– murmuró Bones cerrando los ojos–. Al menos logré llegar vivo al final y eso me dará tres puntos más en mi calificación final de combate. Y gracias a ti.

–No he hecho nada en especial, Bones. Aunque si quieres agradecérmelo podrías cederme el turno de ducha, ardo en deseos de quitarme toda esta mugre.

–Adelante, yo creo que soy incapaz de moverme de aquí– se quejó Bones.

Escuchó que Jim reía y poco después el sonido de la ducha sónica funcionando. Debió de quedarse dormido por que lo siguiente que pudo notar fueron las manos de Jim sobre sus hombros.

–Vamos viejo, ayúdame un poco.

–¿Qué?

–Ya te he dejado una muda y el pijama en el baño– comenzó a explicarle Jim mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie–. Toma una ducha, cámbiate, te prepararé algo caliente y luego podrás ir a descansar.

–Suena bien.

–La otra opción era salir a tomar unas cervezas hasta el Candy's, pero creo que te quedarías dormido antes de salir de las habitaciones.

–Es posible– el médico bostezó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y Jim programaba la ducha–. Malditos críos y sus energías, ¿es que tú no estás cansado?

–Yo no soy un anciano cómo tú.

Bones resopló y se metió a la ducha. El tiempo transcurrió de una manera incierta pues tras lo que parecieron ser un par de parpadeos se encontró fuera de la ducha, luchando con su camiseta para ponérsela. Cuando lo consiguió regresó a la habitación en dónde Jim le esperaba con una taza de té. Al llevárselo a la boca Bones descubrió el sabor inconfundible del licor y sonrió.

–A tu salud.

–A la tuya Bones– dijo Jim alzando también su taza.

No supo cómo, pero Bones se encontró sin la taza y acostado en su cama mientras Jim le echaba las mantas encima. Aunque sólo fue por un instante, Bones creyó ver una sabiduría en la mirada de Jim que antes no había apreciado.

–Ei niño.

–¿Sí?

–Puede que no vayas a ser tan mal capitán cómo creía.

–Tal vez, Bones. Buenas noches.

Casi de inmediato el médico quedó dormido, y por ello no vio la última mirada que Jim le dedicó, una mezcla de genuina preocupación y cariño antes de que se levantase para, con mucha menos energía de la que había demostrado, llegar hasta su cama sobre la que literalmente se dejó caer. Penosamente, y usando sus últimas reservas de energía, Jim se cubrió con las mantas, suspiró quedamente, y cerró los ojos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Un ideal**

Debido a que McCoy estaba en el área médica y Jim en la militar, los horarios de ambos casi nunca coincidían y sólo compartían dos clases: iniciación a la defensa personal y política. De forma natural, y en un pacto no hablado, tanto uno cómo el otro acabaron ayudándose: Jim repasaba con Bones los fallos que cometía en la clase de defensa mientras que el médico trataba de evitar que el joven se quedase dormido en las clases de política pues si bien Jim acostumbraba a ir a todas las clases y estudiar sus contenidos, no podía disimular que la retórica del profesor de política, el comandante Rainer, le exasperaba hasta el punto de que su mente se dedicaba a estudiar los textos de la asignatura en su padd, actividad que hacía que, en algunas ocasiones, Bones tuviera que avisarle cuando el profesor iniciaba una ronda de preguntas o la clase acababa.

Aquel día no fue diferente y, tras anunciar el comandante Rainer que a lo largo de esa hora tratarían el valor de las figuras de comandancia, Jim encendió su padd y comenzó a leer un libro de comercio exterior en la zona de la periferia de la federación. Sin embargo, Bones se equivocaba en algo: Jim no permanecía ajeno a las palabras del comandante en sus ausencias mentales, sino que simplemente escuchaba las explicaciones del profesor y las obviaba, y algo en el tema de ese día logró captar la atención del rubio que, para sorpresa de Bones, dejó a un lado el padd. La forma en la que Jim miraba a Rainer llamó la atención del médico, pues su compañero mantuvo su actitud durante casi diez minutos hasta que un comentario precipitó los acontecimientos.

–…la viabilidad de las misiones está unida de forma irremediable a la vida de los capitanes. Dentro de las naves el capitán es el último escollo para evitar una derrota ante los enemigos.

Bones pudo sentir cómo Kirk soltaba una leve carcajada, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante el instructor que se acercó con una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro.

–Veo que mis enseñanzas le causan gracia cadete.

Al ver cómo su compañero alzaba el rostro y clavaba su mirada azul en la del comandante, Bones supo que la confrontación iba a ser irremediable.

–Sí señor, así es– contestó Jim con calma poniéndose en pie.

Todos en el aula miraron al rubio con sorpresa, incluso Rainer, que se detuvo ante él.

–Tal vez podría ilustrarnos, a sus compañeros y a mi, que es lo que le divierte.

–Su idea de que una vida vale más que otra, señor.

El comandante le miró con condescendencia.

–"Mi idea" está reflejada en el reglamento de la flota estelar. Le sugiero que lo lea.

–"_Todo tripulante de una nave propiedad de la flota estelar debe servir a la federación representada en la persona de su capitán al que protegerá incluso con su propia vida"_. Artículo cinco, sección tercera, párrafo sexto– recitó Jim–. Conozco nuestras leyes señor, pero el que estas estén recogidas en un libro no las convierte en inamovibles.

–¿Sugiere que las normas no deben de seguirse?

–No señor, sólo digo que las normas pueden corregirse si estas no están de acuerdo con nuestros ideales cómo parte de la federación.

–La lucha de la federación, sus normas y leyes, jamás debe ponerse en cuestión.

–¿Ni aún cuando sus actuaciones puedan dañar a la propia población, en este caso a las tripulaciones, que tratamos de proteger?

–A veces, señor Kirk, el número de vidas que se puede salvar no es lo importante: si un capitán o alto mando cae su barco le seguirá, y ese es el peor de los escenarios que una tripulación puede enfrentar.

–Admitir la entrega ajena antes que la propia es inadmisible– dijo Jim sin alzar la voz pero con un tono gélido–. Nosotros somos la flota estelar y nuestro deber es ir allá dónde nadie ha llegado. Nuestra obligación es la de mantener la paz. Nuestra misión es defender cada vida con la nuestra propia.

–Cómo cadete usted aún no puede saber lo que significa pertenecer a la federación.

–Tal vez, comandante, pero cómo hijo: lo sé. Mi padre cayó al mando del USS Kelvin porque creía que había algo más importante que su vida: la de los hombres y mujeres de su tripulación, y fruto de semejante acto desinteresado yo, y ochocientas personas más, estamos hoy vivos.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre todos los presentes en la clase que de pronto estaban atentos a las reacciones del profesor. El comandante miraba perplejo a Jim.

–Las acciones del capitán George Kirk fueron sin duda alguna heroicas, pero aisladas.

–Ese es el problema, comandante, Hoy en día, tras cinco años de aprendizaje, un cadete puede salir de esta academia recitando de memoria el código de la flota, sabiendo repetir a la perfección miles de movimientos de lucha, creyéndose oficial, y sin embargo no lo es. Lo que define a un comandante, a un capitán o a un almirante no es cuanto puede llegar a conocer los entresijos de la política más sórdida, sino sus ideales: si un oficial no conoce el sacrificio su nave habrá caído antes si quiera de que nuestros enemigos la alcancen con sus armas.

Las palabras de Jim golpearon a Rainer que, de pronto, le observaba cómo si fuese un extraño. El sonido del timbre indicó que la clase había terminado, mas nadie se movió. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que el comandante reaccionase.

–Que… bien… Por hoy hemos terminado. Lean para el próximo día el siguiente capítulo del libro– dijo Rainer recomponiéndose antes de tomar sus cosas y abandonar el aula.

En un inusual silencio, los cadetes comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias para encaminarse a sus siguientes clases. Jim hizo lo propio, pero al notar que Bones no se movía le giró hacia él.

–¿Bones? ¿Pasa algo?

El médico observó a su amigo sin pestañear, volviendo a ver en el rubio toda la grandeza que meses atrás había percibido por primera vez y que cada vez mostraba con más frecuencia. Bones tuvo que dejar a un lado sus reparos acerca de si Jim llegaría a ser capitán pues sin duda alguna lo acabaría consiguiendo. Ahora las dudas del médico eran otras, y se centraban en saber hasta dónde llegaría James Tiberius Kirk al mando de una nave de la flota estelar.

* * *

**Nota:** _No esperaba subir nada hoy a mi regreso peeeero en estas pequeñas vacaciones alejada de la informática he recibido un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños, una maqueta de la USS-Enterprise NCC-1701 réplica de la nave de las películas originales. Soy inmensamente feliz con la maqueta llevándola a todos lados en los brazos, me siento cómo una niña con un juguete nuevo, y encima la semana que viene sale el DVD de Into Darkness. No puedo dejar de adorar esta saga y emplear en ella todos mis ratos libres :3_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hambre**

Estaba a punto de cumplirse un año del inicio de su nueva vida en la flota estelar y Bones ya tenía claras tres cosas: La primera era que su ex mujer se agriaba cómo el vinagre y el celo que ponía en cada una de sus interacciones con su hija iba en aumento. La segunda estaba relacionada con el hospital de la academia, lugar en el que había comprendido que la mayor parte de lo que había aprendido cómo médico en Georgia se quedaba obsoleto. Su tercera, y última, gran revelación giraba en torno a Jim pues en vez de convivir con un joven, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, Bones se encontró interactuando con un niño.

Al principio el médico no sabía que era lo que no le cuadraba del carácter del muchacho pues si bien era recto en sus estudios y obligaciones dentro de la academia, fuera de ella era un completo desastre al que no le importaba acabar borracho, tirado en la más remota de las esquinas de San Francisco tras una noche de juerga. En varias ocasiones Bones había creído que lo que le desconcertaba de Jim era esa dualidad, su sonrisa pícara, anuncio gestual de que algo tramaba, mientras recitaba infinitas variables cuánticas de un motor warp. Pero había algo más, y sólo el tiempo se lo demostró a través de ínfimos detalles.

El primero de ellos, y el más fácil de notar, fueron las preguntas autoafirmantes. A la hora de tomar decisiones a nivel académico Jim jamás dudaba pero cuando se trataba de cualquier cuestión doméstica el muchacho siempre le preguntaba a Bones: _¿está bien la cena? ¿he hecho bien la colada? ¿ha quedado bien limpio el baño?_

Otro de los indicadores de que algo se le escapaba en el carácter de Jim era la opacidad que este mostraba con la gente, ya que Jim no tenía problemas para entablar conversaciones con cualquiera pero, muy al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, nunca conversaba con ellos de nada que le incumbiese de forma directa o personal. Bones incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que el muchacho no tenía más amigos que él dentro del campus.

McCoy también se había percatado de que Jim se mostraba sumamente complacido cuando, tras un fin de semana de descanso en Georgia, regresaba antes de tiempo sin anunciarse. Siempre que Bones había entrado de improvisto en el cuarto se había encontrado con la primera sorprendida, y luego brillante, mirada de Jim que, en cierto modo, le hacía al médico recordar la expresión que un perro ponía cuando veía a su amo. Y fue este ilógico símil el que le llevó a descubrir la cuarta peculiaridad en todas sus pesquisas: por más mínimo que el roce fuera, siempre que el muchacho tenía la oportunidad, trataba de interactuar con sus allegados. Era cómo si Jim siempre buscase el contacto, cómo si anhelase sentir el apego con otro ser vivo y eso fue, finalmente, lo que le hizo saber a Bones que sucedía con su compañero de habitación:

Jim estaba hambriento.

No se trataba de un hambre fisiológica sino emocional, cómo si a lo largo de su vida hubiera pasado por una inanición de afecto que trataba de paliar con todos aquellos gestos. El descubrimiento consternó a Bones ya que tal y cómo Jim le había dicho él era incapaz de percibir su propia hambre y, en cierto modo, aquello parecía querer suplirlo con su "hambre" de sentimientos. La conversación que había mantenido tiempo atrás con Winona, así cómo la poca información que había conseguido sonsacarle a Jim a lo largo de aquellos meses, le hizo al médico valorar cuantas y cuan difíciles habrían sido las circunstancias en las que Jim habría tenido que crecer para ser ahora un hombre tan complejo.

–Ei, Huesos, ¿estás bien?

Todos los pensamientos de Bones se detuvieron cuando volvió a la realidad: frente a él, sentado en mesa de su pequeña cocina, Jim le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, sólo me quedé pensando en los turnos de mañana del hospital.

–¿Seguro?– Jim le señaló el plato en el que descansaba su cena–. ¿No será que no te gusta?

La verdad era que Bones no había puesto mucha atención a la comida que Jim había preparado, en parte por que la extraña relación del rubio con la comida hacia que este apenas pudiera apreciar los sabores y toda la comida que realizaba estaba, en cierto modo, insípida. Pero Bones era incapaz de decirle aquello a Jim, menos cuando le miraba cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese instante: con una mezcla de incertidumbre y ansiedad.

–No, esta ensalada está bastante bien para haberla hecho tú, con las manos cubiertas de aceite de motor– gruñó el médico tratando de sonar normal.

La reacción de Jim fue instantánea: sus labios conformaron una sonrisa y todo su ser pareció relajarse.

–Es una receta que vi anoche en un programa de cocina.

–Pues es una buena receta.

De forma natural el médico palmeó el hombro del más joven pues, si Jim anhelaba un poco de afecto, ¿quién era él para negárselo?


	24. Chapter 24

**Una llamada en medio de la noche**

Tenía que admitirlo: el cuarto sin Jim estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Al principio Bones había disfrutado de la quietud tras la partida de Jim, el muchacho había sido requerido para realizar unas prácticas fuera del planeta y se había marchado parloteando acerca de todo lo que les iban a enseñar y a poner en práctica. Pero tras dos días el médico había comenzado a sentir el silencio opresivo y aún quedaban otros tres antes de que el rubio regresase, justo a tiempo para iniciar la semana de descanso antes de iniciar un nuevo semestre en la academia.

Cuando su comunicador resonó a las tres de la madrugada rompiendo aquel extraño silencio, y sacándole de la cama, Bones se estremeció.

–Aquí el doctor McCoy.

–_Lamento comunicarme con usted a esta hora doctor, pero su nombre y número figuran en la ficha médica del cadete Jim Tiberius Kirk._

Bones se pasó una mano por la cara y asintió a pesar de que a través del comunicador no le podían ver.

–Así es. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–_El cadete Kirk sufrió un accidente en sus prácticas de asalto aéreo. Ha llegado hace unos minutos a la estación espacial pero será transportado a la Tierra de inmediato._

La noticia hizo que Bones se espabilase por completo.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Cuáles son sus lesiones?

–_Lo siento doctor, pero no tengo la información requerida, sólo puedo confirmarle que el traslado se está produciendo en estos momentos._

–De acuerdo.

Sin permitir más palabras al operador, Bones cortó la comunicación y se precipitó fuera de la cama.

* * *

El camino hasta el hospital era un breve paseo que Bones realizaba en doce o trece minutos. Esa noche lo recorrió en seis. Entró en el hall del hospital y apenas reparó en los saludos que sus conocidos le brindaban. No fue hasta que llegó a la parte de urgencias que detuvo sus pasos y se abalanzó sobre el mostrador.

–Clarisse, quiero saber dónde está siendo atendido el cadete James Tiberius Kirk.

–Un momento– la enfermera tecleó algo en su ordenador antes de mirar al médico–. El muchacho ha recibido una buena sesión quirúrgica. Ahora está en la sala de recuperación dos. Ha sido atendido por Ferrus.

–Gracias.

–De nada Leonard.

Con paso ligero Bones llegó a la zona de recuperación y buscó a Ferrus que, tal y cómo esperaba, revisaba sus historiales médicos en la habitación de descanso del personal médico.

–Buenas noches Ferrus, he venido en calidad de familiar del cadete Kirk.

–¿El muchacho rubio?

–El mismo.

–Pues tienes un montón de trabajo por delante.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Durante las prácticas de salto el cadete Kirk se desvió de su trayectoria y acabó colisionando contra una superficie de agua helada debido a un mal funcionamiento del paracaídas. Las lesiones son variadas: contusión craneoencefálica grave, un hombro y tres costillas rotas, una perforando el pulmón derecho, y una hemorragia interna a la altura del intestino delgado. Además presenta un desequilibrio térmico debido a que, durante casi tres minutos, permaneció en el agua helada.

–¿Cómo es su condición ahora?

–Estable. Hemos logrado fijar todos los huesos y detener la hemorragia, pero su condición era lo suficientemente grave cómo para evacuarle. Calculamos que despertará en seis o diez horas, y luego le quedará una recuperación de tres días antes de poder abandonar el hospital para ir a descansar a su casa.

McCoy cabeceó y tomó el padd médico.

–Gracias Ferrus, a partir de ahora me encargaré yo.

Los dos médicos se despidieron y Bones caminó hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos en dónde no tardó en encontrar a Jim, en una habitación aislada, acomodado en una cama repleta de pantallas de lectura y demasiados cables saliendo de su cuerpo.

–Maldita sea chico– musitó Bones acariciando el pelo rubio–. Sólo tenías que alejarte de los líos durante cinco días, luego habrías podido regresar para irte de vacaciones y beber y pelearte con quien quisieras.

La única respuesta fue el pitido que, rítmicamente, marcaba el ritmo del corazón de Jim.

Estaba absortó en sus pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos enumerando las múltiples formas en las que reñiría al muchacho, cuando una sombra le hizo mirar hacia la cristalera: tras ella estaba Pike con un gesto realmente preocupado. Dejando a Jim Bones salió de la sala para reunirse con el capitán.

–He venido en cuanto me he enterado– dijo Pike con un dejé de ansiedad en su voz–. ¿Cómo está?

Bones no dudó de su palabra ya que el capitán parecía haber sido avisado sólo unos segundos antes: su uniforme estaba sin terminar de abotonar y el pelo gris estaba alborotado, dándole un aspecto bastante desaliñado.

–Fuera de peligro– fue lo primero que Bones le dijo a sabiendas de que el mentor de Kirk estaba tan preocupado como él–. Ha tenido lesiones graves pero, afortunadamente, todas han sido tratadas con éxito. Ahora le quedan unos días de mucho descanso por delante.

–Pues aquí será complicado– dijo el capitán arrugando el ceño mientras recorría con la mirada la sala en la que Jim yacía inconsciente.

–¿Por qué dice eso?

–Jim es incapaz de descansar en un hospital.

–Algo así me dijo hace meses– admitió Bones.

–Tengo una misión en cinco días pero hasta entonces puedo llevarme a Jim– sugirió Pike.

–Eso sería impensable, durante las siguientes horas necesitará atención médica constante, y tendrá que mantener las vías en su brazo para los medicamentos y sueros. Tendrá que descansar aquí. Es el mejor lugar capitán. ¿Va a ponerse en contacto con su madre o hermano?

–Winona está en una misión de larga distancia y Sam en una colonia a veinte horas de salto warp de aquí. Tal y cómo me has dicho la vida de Jim no corre peligro así que les informaré a ambos de que ha sufrido un percance pero que está bien.

–Es lo mejor– convino Bones pues la idea de tener a una furiosa Winona merodeando por el hospital no le atraía lo más mínimo.

Pike miró el reloj y suspiró.

–Supongo que Jim no va a despertar aún así que aprovecharé para enviarles ahora las notas. Regresaré en cuanto acabe.

–No es necesario capitán. Si quiere puedo avisarle cuando Jim vaya a despertar mientras usted descansa.

Pero Pike se negó en rotundo.

–El muchacho merece que alguien le acompañe, aunque esté inconsciente. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

* * *

El aumento de las funciones cerebrales de Jim le hizo anticipar a Bones su despertar. Para cuando el joven abrió los ojos tanto él cómo Pike estaban a su lado.

–¿He muerto?– bromeó Jim con un hilo de voz.

–Si ha sido así desde luego no has ido al cielo– replicó Pike siguiéndole el juego–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Cansado– dijo Jim antes de tratar de tocar su sien–. Y me cuesta… pensar.

–Debe ser por el medio centenar de sedantes que te hemos dado– explicó Bones encogiéndose de hombros–. Algo bastante lógico si tenemos en cuesta que casi mueres.

–Oh no, la práctica de salto– gimió Jim que, de pronto se puso en estado de alerta–. ¿Nadie más resultó herido?

–¿Qué?– Bones le miró sin entender a que se refería–. Claro que no, sólo tú, idiota.

Jim soltó un largo suspiro.

–No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, hijo– le dijo Pike–. Podías haber salido muy mal parado del salto. ¿Cómo es que te desviaste en casi dos kilómetros?

–Yo… no sé. Me descentré.

–Ese es un error común en los cadetes: estáis tan excitados por hacer las maniobras que os olvidáis de que no son juegos. No sé que tienes en esa cabeza, Jim– dijo Pike–. Pero alejarte de la trayectoria de salto es un error que no deberías de permitirte.

–Lo sé, no volverá a repetirse.

–Eso espero pues es tu propia vida la que depende de ello.

Aunque trató de mostrarse entero, el cansancio que abrumaba a Jim no pasó desapercibido ante Bones que intervino en la reprimenda de Pike.

–Capitán, creo que es hora de que dejemos a Jim dormir.

–Sí, está bien– el hombre miró a su pupilo y su gesto se suavizó–. Volveré a verte mañana.

–No hace falta que…

–Sé que no es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo– Pike pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Jim y rozó las vendas–. Procura mantenerte de una pieza hasta entonces.

–Lo intentaré– dijo Jim antes de cerrar los ojos.

Los signos vitales del rubio comenzaron a acomodarse a un ritmo aún más pausado que ambos hombres se encontraron contemplando en un reverencial silencio.

Un cadete se presentó en la habitación de Jim justo cuando este ya dormía y Pike hablaba con Bones en la entrada acerca de cual sería la mejor forma de tratar con un Jim "enjaulado" en una habitación de hospital. Ambos miraron al joven con curiosidad.

–Buenas tardes, ¿está aquí el cadete Kirk?

–Así es, pero ahora duerme– dijo Bones apartándose un poco para que pudiera ver la cama en la que Jim descansaba–. ¿Qué querías?

–Yo… sólo… darle las gracias.

–Eso merece una explicación, cadete– pidió Pike.

–Verá señor, cuando saltamos a tierra desde los planeadores tuve un ataque de pánico. Perdí el control de mi saltó y me desvié. Traté de abrir mi paracaídas pero me fue imposible. Kirk logró verme y fue a por mi. Me cogió a tiempo pero al abrir su paracaídas el peso de ambos hizo que la caída fuese más abrupta de lo esperado. Antes de caer logró girarse para recibir él todo el impacto. Él me salvó, y por ello le estaré agradecido toda mi vida– el cadete tendió al médico una caja de bombones–. Si pudiera darle esto cuando se despertase se lo agradecería. Él me pidió que no revelase nada de esto en el informe del accidente, y que no me preocupase. Pero soy incapaz de no hacerlo.

–Dáselos tú mismo– le dijo Bones mostrándose inusualmente calmo–. Si me dejas tú número de localizador te avisaré en cuanto el cadete Kirk se recobre lo suficiente cómo para recibir visitas. Algo me dice que apreciará tu preocupación.

El cadete asintió y, tras despedirse de ambos, se alejó por el pasillo.

–No me lo puedo creer– gruñó el médico–. Ese maldito niño ha vuelto a engañarme.

–Mal que nos pese, Jim no nos ha engañado, sólo ha admitido una parte de la historia– le corrigió Pike antes de volver a mirar la figura de Jim–. Ya me parecía demasiado extraño que un cadete tan brillante cómo él tuviese un error tan absurdo. Mientras se recupera dejemos a Jim creer que no sabemos lo que ha pasado.

–Sí señor.

* * *

A lo largo de las siguientes horas Bones pudo comprobar cómo el capitán había dicho la verdad y el malestar de Jim le impedía descansar, el ambiente parecía causar en Jim un estrés que incluso quedaba reflejado en el gráfico de sus constantes. Tomando su padd, Bones revisó su correo e hizo un par de operaciones antes de soltar un suspiro y dirigirse hacia la recepción de pacientes en dónde organizó varios documentos y firmó algunos de ellos para, de nuevo, regresar a la habitación de Jim. Su amigo había vuelto a despertarse, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Hombre Bones, cuanto tiempo.

–Oh sí, casi media hora, una eternidad sin ver tu cara de chiste.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó Jim al ver cómo empezaba a desconectar los lectores médicos.

–¿Tú que crees? Llevarte de nuevo a los dormitorios o acabarán internándote en una unidad del sueño.

–No Bones– Jim trató de resistirse, pero su fuerza, oculta bajo demasiados sedantes, no fue rival para el médico–. Estaré bien aquí, tú vete, sé que tenías pensado irte en vacaciones.

–Ya no, anulé mi billete. Sólo iba a regresar a Georgia a una casa vacía dónde nadie me espera.

–Creía que irías a ver a Jo.

–No, su madre no la dejaría salir de la escuela para verme; así que no hay más que hablar: nos vamos.

Con cuidado, Bones ayudó a Jim a incorporarse y pasar a una silla deslizante obviando que acababa de darle una pequeña mentira. Si en verdad no tenía previsto ir a ver a Joana por culpa de Jocelyn si que entre sus planes en Georgia habían estado un par de visitas familiares y uno, o tal vez dos, días en la casa de sus padres. Pero eso bien podía esperar, gracias a sus innumerables turnos en el hospital Bones tenía suficientes días de descanso ahorrados cómo para tomarse un pequeño descanso cuando lo necesitase.

Una vez Jim estuvo acomodado Bones le pasó una bolsa con sus pertenencias y empujó la silla hacia la salida.

–Revisa que tengas todo– le instó el médico.

–Sí, creo que sí. Pero no podemos irnos, aún tengo que rellenar el papeleo del ingreso y…

–Oh vamos niño, ¿por quien me tomas?

Jim se volvió en la silla para tratar de verle.

–¿Lo has hecho tú?

–Por supuesto, ¿piensas que te iba a dejar rellenar las hojas de alta medio sedado? ¡A saber que diablos ibas a poner!

Aunque Jim volvió a mirar hacia delante Bones escuchó el suave "gracias" que murmuró. Inmediatamente una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras abandonaba el hospital empujando la silla con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Jim sólo se relajó cuando, una vez en su habitación, pudo acostarse en su cama.

–Vamos, arriba– gruñó Bones ayudándole a subir las piernas.

–Deberías tratarme con más tacto– replicó Jim–. Recuerda que soy un joven cadete.

–De acuerdo bebé– dijo con sorna Bones cubriéndole con el edredón y ajustando el suero en su brazo–. Podríamos tratar de ver si entras en el libro de los récords: Jim Kirk, el bebé más grande del mundo.

–Tampoco peso tanto.

La réplica de Bones no tardó en llegar a su lengua, pero el médico la contuvo viendo cómo los párpados de Jim comenzaban a ceder.

–¿Por qué sigues tratando de oponerte al efecto de los sedantes?

–No me gustan.

–Eso sí que ha sonado cómo si fueses un bebé.

–¿Estás enfadado?

–¿Por qué habría de estarlo?– quiso saber el médico desconcertado.

–Vas a pasar los próximos días cuidándome cuando deberías estar de vacaciones, y por mi culpa te despertaron a mitad de la noche.

–¿Pero que tonterías dices? ¿Acaso si hubiera estado yo en tu situación tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces deja de decir estupideces. Eres mi amigo Jim, y los amigos están para cuidar los unos de los otros.

De nuevo Bones asistió al espectáculo que ocurría cada vez que Jim sonreía con sinceridad y, aunque una parte de él quería patear el culo del muchacho, la otra se sentía inclinada a abrazarlo y velar su sueño. Para fortuna de Jim la parte cálida de Bones ganó, y el médico colocó otra manta sobre su maltrecho cuerpo que aún seguía en su lucha por permanecer despierto.

–Déjalo ya, Jim– le dijo el médico casi con dulzura–. Descansa.

Cómo si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo a oír eso, Jim soltó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos quedando dormido casi en el acto. Aprovechando la quietud de su compañero, Bones revisó las lecturas del tricorder, actualizó el expediente, y revisó una vez más el gotero antes de estar conforme con todos los datos. Entonces se permitió un instante de descanso y se sentó al lado de Jim.

Era demasiado joven, y el instinto protector de Bones brotaba hacia él de forma natural por ello el médico se encontró acariciando las mejillas del rubio.

–Maldita sea niño, cómo siempre que veas a alguien en peligro vayas a hacer lo mismo creo que no querré ser tu jefe médico.

Bones había dicho aquello cómo una broma sin llegar a saber que sus palabras guardaban una verdad que no estaba lejos de descubrir ya que si bien su afán de protección era grande, Jim iba a demostrarle que, por los suyos, no habría hombre o klingon que pudiese oponerse a su voluntad, algo que llevaría al médico a tener que remendarle sobre la mesa de un quirófano más veces de las que humanamente el pobre Bones hubiera creído posibles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Simulaciones**

–No entiendo por que tengo que hacer esta prueba.

–Está en el curriculum de estudios.

–¡Pero soy médico!

–El reglamento lo exige.

–¿Y desde cuando el gran Jim Kirk sabe que pone el puto reglamento?

A sabiendas de que la discusión no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte Jim trató de poner calma en su amigo.

–Está bien, Bones. Eres un doctor, uno de los mejores, pero míralo así: si no pasas esta prueba no podrás acceder a ingeniería superior el año que viene.

–¡Pero es que no quiero, ni voy, a hacerlo!

–Pues entonces míralo de esta otra forma: si no apruebas no pasas de curso.

Bones gruñó.

–Lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que no hace mucho también vinimos aquí para practicar una prueba similar– dijo Bones entrando en el simulador en el que meses atrás Jim le había ayudado–. En fin: aquí estamos una vez más.

–Así es– Jim accionó las luces y la cabina se iluminó.

La sala era una recreación perfecta de un puente estándar, con todos los puestos y sus programaciones listas para ser ejecutadas.

–Bien, vamos a comenzar con un repaso– dijo Jim deteniéndose delante de tres paneles dispuestos en la parte posterior de la sala–. Estos son los informes visuales del estado de la nave. Los laterales te informarán del estado de los impulsores y el central de las cubiertas principales. Cómo ves hay varias luces. Si están en verde todo va bien. En amarillo significan peligro. En rojo situación crítica, y en negro zona perdida.

–¿Qué sucede si aparece una luz negra?

–Fácil, ¿qué haces cuando la infección comienza a causar gangrena?

–Amputo la zona dañada.

–Pues esto es igual– Jim se acercó al panel y tecleó un código. De inmediato una placa central se accionó revelando un nuevo panel–. Este es nuestro bisturí– Jim le indicó los dos botones que acababan de aparecer–. Con este activas el sellado y con este escindes el área.

–Pero…– Bones miraba confundido todas las pequeñas luces de control ahora apagadas–… si hiciese eso en una sección media podría destrozar la nave.

–Efectivamente, y por eso es tan importante que sepas cómo es una nave, cómo funciona y que partes son indispensables.

Con un gemido, Bones asintió y trató de prestar atención a cada palabra de Jim. Tras aprender el uso y control de los paneles Jim fue hacia el primer puesto, el de seguridad y comenzó a instruirle en cada función que allí podía realizar. Aunque el médico sabía lo básico de cada una de las partes del puente, Bones aprendió con cada explicación de Jim. Era extraño ver cómo Jim, uno de los máximos exponentes de la alocada juventud, dentro de un puente, o un simulador del mismo, se convertía en un auténtico libro abierto capaz de revelar hasta el más recóndito de los secretos de cada tornillo allí presente.

Al final de las explicaciones Bones permaneció taciturno, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven que se acercó a su amigo.

–¿Tienes dudas? ¿Necesitas que repita algo?

–No, no Jim. La verdad es que estaba pensando en que es imposible que sepas todo esto.

–¿Qué?

–Al principio creía que tus conocimientos en ingeniería y similares era por que estabas tomando las clases de segundo curso. Pero nadie en segundo tiene semejantes conocimientos. Tú ya sabías de naves antes de entrar aquí.

Bones no lo preguntó sino que lo afirmó mirando fijamente a Jim. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma.

–¿Eso crees?

–Sí. Y es más: has tenido que estudiarlo de forma muy profunda, seguramente en una universidad– tanteó Bones mientras Jim, ahora, jugueteaba con algunos de los botones del panel del piloto–. Según mis cálculos tal vez en la facultad de ingeniería o en la de física.

–Eres bueno– Jim siguió con la mirada en los controles.

–¿He acertado?

–Sí. Fui a la facultad de física hasta el año pasado.

–¿Y por qué la dejaste para entrar aquí?

–No la dejé: terminé mis estudios– ahora Jim miraba a Bones con una pequeña sonrisa–. Me licencié un mes y medio antes de ser reclutado. Por la forma en cómo me miras intuyo que estás echando cuentas.

–Así es, saliste demasiado joven de la facultad pero entraste de una forma aún más precoz– el rubio asintió y Bones enarcó una ceja mientras seguía sus cavilaciones–. En tu expediente no hay pruebas de aptitud académicas previas, ahora sé que se debe a tus estudios superiores, lo que no me cuadra con los resultados de tus pruebas de inteligencia. Estas sólo reflejan un coeficiente medio, algo imposible con una carrera universitaria tan temprana.

–Dos.

–¿Qué?

–Antes de entrar en física hice matemáticas– Jim se encogió de hombros viendo cómo Bones abría la boca y le miraba perplejo–. No es algo de lo que hable, no suele ser una conversación natural.

–Obviamente Jim, nadie puede preveer que un chico de tu edad tenga dos carreras, o que mienta en sus pruebas de inteligencia ¡por Cristo!

–¿Iba a reportarme algún beneficio hacer bien ese test?

–Podrías haberte ahorrado algunas clases– le sugirió Bones.

–Y eso hubiera acarreado un trato diferente y, seguramente, la pérdida de algún dato o información, interesante– Jim se rascó la barbilla–. Siempre he sido muy curioso, y supongo que por eso entré en la facultad tan pronto. Elegí matemáticas por su perfección: todos los teoremas pueden demostrarse con una sucesión exacta de álgebra, y eso me agrada ya que las matemáticas son lo que se ve. No hay más, salvo en la estadística por supuesto. Luego hice física por lo contrario, ya que es una ciencia que evoluciona más rápido de lo que se puede demostrar– miró al médico con duda–. ¿Estás enfadado?

–¿Yo? No Jim– se apresuró a asegurar el médico–. Me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho, pero era tu elección. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto.

–Normalmente la gente tiende a tratarte de forma diferente, la mayoría de las veces con un respeto infundado, nacido de la nada, sólo por un bagaje académico, y eso es algo que me disgusta.

–¿Por qué? Tú has logrado obtener mucho más que la casi totalidad de las personas que estudiamos en este campus.

–Académicamente– puntualizó Jim–. Y eso no me hace objeto de ningún mérito militar.

–Pero…

–Bones, si hubiera querido destacar sobre todos desde mi llegada al campus hubiera podido emplear la memoria de mi padre o la larga carrera militar de mi madre, y no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas– le dedicó una nueva sonrisa–. Así que no veo razón para airear mis logros académicos.

–Quieres ganarte el respeto por ti mismo.

–Así es. Si no te ganas lo que tienes no sabes realmente lo que cuesta adquirirlo, y eso es algo que un hombre no se puede permitir.

Durante largos segundos Bones observó su amigo.

–Algunas veces hablas cómo un auténtica capitán de la flota estelar.

–Y otras cómo un granjero de Iowa– rió Jim palmeando el hombro de su amigo–. Venga, ya hemos descansado lo suficiente.

–¿Cómo dices?

Activando un botón, toda la sala inició una simulación lanzando infinidad de datos a cada puesto. La sonrisa de Jim se amplió.

–Ahora que sabes lo que sucede en cada estación es hora de que experimentes un auténtica ataque. Vamos, te dejo elegir puesto.

Con un lastimero gemido Bones fue hacia el puesto de comunicaciones y se dejó caer sin darse cuenta que el ejercicio de prácticas al que se iba a enfrentar había sido diseñado por el propio Jim mientras ambos habían estado conversando.

* * *

_Nota: Sorry por la tardanza en actualizar, pero han sido unos días algo malos. Dentro de poco subiré el siguiente de Thy'la y uno nuevo para este fic. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo :)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Noches de fiesta**

La rutina de la academia llegó a convertirse en algo aceptable para Bones, incluso las cenas que solía mantener con Jim cuando sus horarios coincidían, cómo sucedía esa noche. El rubio, habiendo llegado antes, había preparado la comida de la que acababan de dar buena cuenta.

–No te preocupes por recoger, ya me encargo yo– se ofreció Leonard.

–Pues entonces me voy. He quedado para ir a tomar unas copas con los del club de lucha.

–No sabía que asistieses a sus clases.

–Y no lo hago, pero dicen que su entrenadora es todo un primor– rió Jim.

–Venga, pásalo bien– dijo Bones–. Pero procura no regresar con la cara abierta.

–Gracias mamá Bones.

Resoplando, el médico vio cómo su amigo cogía su cazadora y, tarareando, dejaba la habitación.

* * *

Pronto se convirtió en algo habitual ver a Jim salir después de cenar para llegar al cuarto antes del amanecer, momento en el que se dejaba caer en su cama incluso con la ropa puesta. Cómo era lógico la falta de descanso hacía que despertar a Jim fuese un auténtico reto para Bones que acababa cada mañana dedicándole al joven una sarta de improperios y advertencias acerca de que él no era ninguna niñera de mocosos juerguistas. La única reacción de Jim era algún que otro farfullo y una sonrisa antes de levantarse para arrastrarse, casi literalmente, hasta los edificios de las clases.

Fue tres semanas después de la cena cuando Bones se dio cuenta de que algo en la conducta de Jim no encajaba. Si bien el muchacho solía salir de fiesta, sus días de asueto se centraban en los fines de semana, ahora era normal verle salir a diario. Además en la ropa de Jim no había olor alguno a alcohol, y el joven no mostraba signos de resaca al despertar. Todo indicaba que el cadete parecía enzarzado en algún lío de faldas, algo que hizo sonreír a Bones que caminaba de regreso a los dormitorios tras un turno nocturno. Estaba a punto de entrar en el último camino antes de los dormitorios cuando vio a Jim. Su primer impulso fue darle una voz para llamar su atención, pero no lo hizo y se quedó observándole: Jim avanzaba envuelto en sus ropas de abrigo, de su boca salía el vaho propio de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, pero lo que llamó la atención del médico fue una bolsa que pendía del hombro del muchacho pues conocía el logo de la misma, una empresa de limpiezas de oficinas.

Los pasos del médico se detuvieron en seco obviando el frío a su alrededor. ¿Acaso estaba Jim acudiendo a la empresa de limpieza? De pronto algo pareció conectarse en su cabeza y Bones comprendió que aquello podía ser el motivo por el cual Jim no insistía en que le acompañase cada noche.

Decidió hacer tiempo antes de entrar en su propio cuarto, algo que hizo casi veinte minutos después de Jim. Dentro de la habitación las luces eran tenues, pero Bones pudo ver cómo Jim había caído de nuevo rendido sobre su cama y cómo no había rastro alguno de la bolsa.

* * *

A la noche siguiente Jim volvió a excusarse tras la cena, pero esta vez Bones le siguió con cautela dispuesto a descubrir que se traía entre manos su compañero. La persecución llevó al médico al centro de San francisco, a una zona llena de altos edificios dedicados a oficinas. Jim entró en uno de ellos. Buscando un rincón resguardado en la calle desde donde pudiese observar sin llamar la atención, Bones se quedó contemplando los ventanales. No tardó en ver a Jim, ahora con un uniforme, ir de un lado a otro con una fregona limpiando el suelo y recogiendo las papeleras. Ya no había duda, Jim estaba trabajando allí.

Con su descubrimiento, Bones regresó a la habitación y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras arrojar a Jim fuera de su cama, Bones no pudo sacarse las imágenes de su amigo. Si el muchacho estaba en necesidad de dinero, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? El gasto que Jim hacía en el cuarto era pequeño, el podía hacerse cargo, incluso podía ayudarle con sus gastos personales, su asignación cómo médico era más que generosa y podía hacer frente a todos los gastos de ambos. El médico maldijo mentalmente pues él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle con tal de aliviar sus cargas. Era imposible que el muchacho pudiese seguir con ese ritmo durante mucho más tiempo antes de romperse.

Decidido a acabar con esa situación, Bones se conciencio para, esa noche, dejarle las cosas claras a Jim y reprenderle por su falta de cabeza.

Tras su turno en el hospital, Bones fue hacia el dormitorio dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Jim. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al llegar al cuarto la mesa ya estaba dispuesta para la cena y Jim sentado.

–¡Hola Bones! Espero que tengas hambre, hoy he hecho tu plato favorito.

–¿Estofado con ensalada?– preguntó el hombre dejando su bolsa en la cama y colgando su chaqueta.

–Casi: pizza de atún y pizza de bacon– rió Jim destapando las dos bandejas de la mesa–. No sé me da muy bien cocinar y no quería arriesgarme a estropear la cena. Así que hice algo que estoy casi seguro no puedo corromper. Venga, venga, siéntate

La ansiedad de Jim era palpable y Bones enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba frente al muchacho que ya había colocado dos trozos de pizza en su plato.

–Gracias– dijo probando la pizza y comprobando cómo su sabor era más que aceptable–. Están muy buenas.

–¡Excelente!

–¿Tú no comes?– inquirió el médico viendo cómo Jim seguía sus movimientos con una brillante mirada.

–Sí, pero antes…– rebuscó algo en el suelo antes de dejar una caja frente a Bones–. ¡Felicidades!

El médico no pudo disimular su consternación ante la caja, envuelta en un brillante papel verde y con un gran lazo rojo. Repasó sus interacciones con Jim y trató de encontrar alguna en la cual el muchacho hubiera podido ver su fecha de nacimiento, justo ese día, veintinueve años atrás.

–¿Cómo…?

–Vamos Bones, no subestimes mis fuentes– rió Jim–. Ábrelo, venga, venga, venga.

La insistencia de Jim hizo que Bones dejase a un lado todas sus preguntas y se centrase en la caja. Deshizo con cuidado el lazo y desprendió el papel para encontrarse con una caja metálica muy elegante que destapó. El objeto en el interior hizo que Bones abriese la boca y contuviese el aliento.

–No puede ser– musitó Bones.

–¿Te gusta?– preguntó Jim.

Bones tomó con cuidado el regalo: un tricorder de última generación que había visto unos meses atrás en una revista médica. El aparato contaba con scanners para todas las pruebas básicas y para la mayoría de los análisis más complejos. Su exactitud y sus capacidades le convertían en un objeto de deseo para cualquier médico, pero un objeto muy caro. Bones echó cuentas y supo que Jim no tenía tantos créditos cómo para comprar aquel tricorder, ya que sus ingresos, al margen de los que su madre le daba mensualmente, se centraban en un pequeño trabajo que el rubio había conseguido en una tienda de reparaciones electrónicas.

–Es: perfecto Jim. Pero no tenías por qué regalarme nada.

–Tú haces mucho por mi: controlas mis alergias, vigilas mis comidas, tratas de curarme cuando regreso magullado de los entrenamientos o de alguna que otra pelea– dijo Jim ensanchando la sonrisa de su rostro–. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que tú haces.

–Pero es carísimo.

–El dinero se puede ganar con trabajo, la salud sólo con buenos médicos como tú.

Y entonces todo encajó: Las salidas nocturnas de Jim, su puesto en una empresa de limpieza… el muchacho se había estado matando durante un largo mes para comprarle aquel tricorder. Toda la charla que había pensado en darle a su compañero fue sustituida por un nudo de emoción que se instalo en su pecho.

Tomando aire, Bones trató de contener las lágrimas que ya aguaban sus ojos.

–Gracias Jim, muchísimas gracias.

Salvando la distancia entre ambos, Bones abrazó a Jim. Su inesperado gesto sorprendió al rubio que tardó unos segundos en devolverle el gesto.

–No es nada grandullón– dijo finalmente Jim aún con la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Esa misma noche todas las sospechas de Bones quedaron confirmadas cuando Jim anunció que no saldría "de fiesta". Después de recoger los platos, y tras tomar una cerveza de forma relajada en el sofá, Bones se dispuso a acabar un trabajo mientras Jim se dirigía a su cama.

Casi una hora después de sentarse frente a sus apuntes Bones terminó. Se estiró hasta que los huesos de su espalda crujieron y fue a su cama. Al lado, en su propio catre, Jim dormía profundamente, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta el sueño tan ligero del muchacho. Bones supuso que tras un mes de esfuerzos por fin el cuerpo de Jim se había permitido ceder ante el cansancio. Se acercó al muchacho y le arropó con el edredón que estaba enredado a sus pies mientras trataba de comprender cómo era posible que hubiese una persona con tan buen corazón junto a él.


End file.
